Ben 10: Dimensional Heroes
by cecebeec
Summary: What does a shapeshifting superhero, a magical girl, gem human hybrid, princess, and ghost have in common? Absolutely nothing! But when the multiverse is in danger, they'll have to team up and save their worlds from going into darkness. Join Ben, Emily, Steven, Star, and Danny on an adventure that spans their worlds...among others!
1. The Dimensional Rift

_In all of the different franchises, all the different universes, there has always been a hero to protect the people from evil villains. Each hero is different, not one of them acts the same way. Many have considered them to be goodie two shoes or just too perfect, but every hero has their faults. The universes are always in balance as long as there is a hero to protect them all._

 _But the universes have started to collide, the villains are starting to team up to destroy all heroes. I have chosen five teenagers with extraordinary powers to help put a stop to their fiendish plans. The leader who will lead them all has experienced this sort of phenomenon before. Only he has the power to lead them all to victory...or destruction._

 _They call me Unity, guardian of the parallel worlds. This is the story of how five heroes saved the world._

* * *

 **Bellwood**

A young teenager is shown, running down a dark alleyway. He wears a green jacket with the number ten on it, blue jeans, a black shirt, and white and black sneakers. His eyes are emerald green and his hair is brown. Around this teen's arm is a rather strange and large watch-like device. This teen is called Ben Tennyson, Master of the Omnitrix and Savior of the Galaxy. He's been saving the world since he was ten years old and has been doing so ever since. With the help of his cousin Gwen, his best friend Kevin, and other numerous allies throughout the years, he has been able to keep the universe from falling apart. His most worthy foe would be the alien warmonger, Vilgax. No matter how many times they fight, he always had a way of coming back. But Ben has an alien for any occasion thanks to the Omnitrix, a intergalactic device that allowed him to transform into a multitude of aliens.

"Crap, I'm going to be late! Why didn't I set my alarm clock or something?" He said to himself, hopping over fences to get to school. Currently, since he didn't have any missions from HQ, he was trying to keep his grades up and finish school. "Oh wait! I can just go XLR8 or Fasttrack and get to school pronto!" He grinned and lifted his hand above the Omnitrix. "Let's see if they're available at this time."

A bright white flash erupted in front of him, making him halt in his tracks. He watched in awe as it expanded and engulfed him, dragging him into a swirling vortex.

"Hey-! Whoa! What the heck is going on?"

* * *

 **Rainbow Hills School**

"Hurry up Emily! We have to get to the library before it closes!"

"I'm coming Kelsey, just stop running so fast!"

A preteen girl is seen packing up her backpack as the school bell rung. She had pink hair in two short buns tied with a yellow ribbon. She wore a school uniform that had a white long sleeved shirt, navy blue skirt, and long white socks and brown shoes. Around her neck was a pink tie. Her pink eyes sparkled with happiness as she picked her backpack up to leave the classroom. Her name was Emily Hoshizora, the leader of the superpowered team called Smile Precure. She along with her friends Kelsey, Lily, April, and Chloe protected their town from the Shadow Realm who aimed to give the world an unhappy ending. She was Cure Happy, Kelsey was Cure Sunny, Lily was Cure Peace, April was Cure March, and Chloe was Cure Beauty. Together, along with their fairy friend Candy, saved the world from Emperor Nogo.

"C'mon Emily, they're gonna leave us if we don't hurry up!" Candy shouted from her desk. Emily picked her up and placed her between her arms.

"Not to worry Candy, I can get us to the library in a flash!" She grinned widely. "I'll be just like a fairy-tale hero, venturing into the unknown!"

Candy's face blanched at the statement. "You know, we could just go with them."

"Nope! I can handle this one by myself!" With that, she opened the door of the classroom. A bright flash of white light appeared and sucked them both into a vortex of swirls.

"Oh no! Not again!" The girl shrieked, both she and Candy yelling at the top of their lungs.

* * *

 **Beach City**

CLANG!

Sand flew up as two teenagers are shown training on the shores of a small populated city. One of them is a short boy with curly brown hair wearing a red shirt with a star on it, blue shorts, and red flip-flops. The most unusual thing about him was the massive gem sticking out of his belly button. Around his left hand, a large pink shield emblazoned with a rose.

The other one was a dark skinned female with a long braided brown ponytail. She wore a black training suit and had white tape wrapped around her hand. In her hand was a massive pink sword, which she was wielding against the shielded boy.

The boy's name was Steven Universe. He and his friend Connie were training for the next mission they were going to have with the other gems. He was a hybrid of human and alien dna. He lived in a family of aliens whom dubbed themselves as the Crystal Gems. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli lived on Earth with him to help protect it from the Diamond Authority who wanted it destroyed. Luckily for them, they always kept fighting for the freedom of Earth and vowed to keep it safe from harm.

Steven fell to the ground as Connie knocked him over with the hilt of his mother's sword. "Wow, you're getting really good with that sword Connie."

Connie reached down and helped him up. "Thanks Steven! Pearl has taught me some new moves after all." She smiled, making him blush a bit. "But I couldn't have mastered it without you."

"No problem, Steven Universe is at you service milady!" Steven joked, bowing in mock respect. This action made her laugh at his funny antics. Suddenly, her phone started to ring as she answered it.

"Oh I gotta go Steven, my mother is expecting me home." She started to run off the beach. "Catch you tomorrow right?"

Steven gave her a thumbs up. "I'll be here for you tomorrow! Just meet me at the base!"

She nodded, waving back at him. If she'd stayed longer, she would've noticed the white light coming from behind him. Steven turned around to see a white vortex opening up and sucking him in.  
"Hey where am I going?! HELP!" He yelled, as the portal closed behind him.

* * *

 **Echo Creek**

"HI-YAH!"

A resounding yell came from the backyard of the Diaz family. A blonde haired teenager had just kicked the face of one of the many monsters occupying the backyard. She had a red headband with horns sticking out from them in her long hair, the brightest blue eyes, and bangs going down her face. She wore a sea green dress with a white collar, white lace on the sleeves and skirt and a cute light purple squid design on the front. She also wore pink and orange stockings, dark magenta boots with a rhino design, and a little yellow star-shaped side bag with a face. In her hands was a magic wand with wings and a giant star.

This was Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni. She was a kickbutt, magic using, adventurous girl with a passion for fighting. Along with her friend Marco, she helped keep the wand out of the hands of villains like Ludo and learn how to use all the spells she could learn. Right now, she was using her magic wand to fend back the forces of Ludo.

"RAINBOW BLAST!" A rainbow beam shot from her wand, sending a wave of monsters away from Marco, who was pinned against the wall. He breathed in relief and ran over to her.

"Star you have to be more careful where you point that thing!" He chided her, brushing dust from his coat.

"I know how to handle my wand Marco. Relax..." She spun it around in her hands and smirked. "Besides, I did save your life after all!"

"Yeah I guess...but be more careful! We don't want to blow up the house or something."

"Oh Marco, I only did that once!" Shooting more spells from her wand, she took out the rest of the monsters with a flick of the wrist. "Score one for the Butterfly princess!"

The monsters groaned as Ludo yelled at them to get through the portal. As they left, Marco and Star high fived each other and smiled.

"Nice working Star! You really did practice those spells!" Marco complimented her, making her blush a bit.

"Well I did practice some, but to be honest, I kinda winged this fight!" Star replied, winking at him. Marco rolled his eyes and smiled at her antics.

Suddenly, a portal opened behind Star, causing her to get sucked into the white mass. She screamed and tried to take it out, but to no avail. Marco reached out to grab her hand.

"STAR!"

"MARCO!"

The portal swallowed her up, just as Marco had reached out for her.

* * *

 **Amity Park  
**

"You know what guys, this is not how I planned to do my summer vacation."

A pale boy with silvery white hair and glowing green eyes landed on the hard ground of a junkyard. The boy had a black jumpsuit with white boots, collar, belt, and gloves. Around his hands, green ecto energy was glowing. The boy's name was Danny Fenton, but in this form he was called Danny Phantom. He was a fourteen year old boy with an unusual ability. One day, he stepped inside a portal in his parent's basement and when it turned on, he became a half-human, half-ghost halfa. He was the hero of Amity Park, saving people from the ghost that plagued his town. Luckily for him, he had an amazing team consisting of his girlfriend Sam, his best friend Tucker, and his sister Jaz. He had his fair share of enemies, but he always came out on top with help from his teammates.

"Really, cause I actually enjoy watching you save the day." Tucker joked, watching Danny fight more of the slime ghosts they had encountered earlier. Sam grimaced as they shot their slime right at Danny's face, covering him with the smelly substance.

"Eww...Danny you're gonna totally need a bath after this fight."

"Thanks, but first let me clean up their act!" Danny quipped, shooting his ecto last at the two blobs. The blobs exploded, sending their slime in different directions. Thinking fast, he took out the Fenton thermos and sucked all the goop up and back into the Ghost Zone. He blew the smoking top. "And that's how it's done." He twirls the thermos in his hands.

Tucker and Sam ran over to him, both of them with faces of concern. Danny landed on the ground and de-transformed back into his human form.

"Wow Danny, you're getting better at catching these ghosts at record speed! I estimate that the more ghost that appear, the more new powers you'll develop." Tucker said, calculating on his PDA.

"So Danny, do you feel more powerful now? I mean, after you defeated that last batch of ghost last week, you've been more exhausted." Sam said, brushing some dust off of Danny's shirt. "Maybe you should take a break and relax a little this summer."

Danny sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you're right, I do need to take a break! For the rest of the summer, I'm doing nothing but relax, recover, and not worry about hunting ghost."

A loud crackling sound made it's way into Danny's ears as a white portal appeared behind him. A long tendril of white energy shot out at him, wrapping itself around his waist. Danny barely had time to register what was happening before he got sucked into the bright portal.

* * *

 _"The stage is set, I've gathered all the heroes that can save the multiverse. A shapeshifting alien warrior, a magical girl, a human gem hybrid, a princess from another dimension, and a ghost boy. I wonder...how surprised their first encounter is going to be."_ The cloaked figure smirked underneath her cloak. " _Oh this will be fun indeed."_

* * *

 **Hello readers! I'm cecebeec, and I'm happy to write my first ever multiverse story! I'm combining some of my favorite shows and having them fight their enemies together. The shows featured are Ben 10, Smile Precure or Glitter Force, Steven Universe, Star Vs. The Forces of Evil, and Danny Phantom. I was inspired by the works of Omarnosian10 to write this story so thank him for the inspiration.**

 **Please leave a review if you want to and don't forget to favorite and follow for more content! Thanks again!**

 **Ben: Next time on Dimensional Heroes...**

 **Emily: We all end up in this strange floating palace!**

 **Steven: Which houses a mysterious guardian!**

 **Star: Also we get to meet each other!**

 **Danny: And figure out who wants to destroy our homes.**

 **All: But we're going to to stop them! We are the Dimensional Heroes!**


	2. Meetings and Enemies

_In all of the different franchises, all the different universes, there has always been a hero to protect the people from evil villains. Each hero is different, not one of them acts the same way. Many have considered them to be goodie two shoes or just too perfect, but every hero has their faults. The universes are always in balance as long as there is a hero to protect them all._

 _But the universes have started to collide, the villains are starting to team up to destroy all heroes. I have chosen five teenagers with extraordinary powers to help put a stop to their fiendish plans. The leader who will lead them all has experienced this sort of phenomenon before. Only he has the power to lead them all to victory...or destruction._

 _They call me Unity, guardian of the parallel worlds. This is the story of how five heroes saved the world._

* * *

Ben felt himself freefalling.

"Why does every time I go to another universe is my life in danger?" He wonder aloud, starting to fiddle around with his Omnitrix. "Come on, give me something useful!" The button popped up as he slammed down. A green flash enveloped him as he changed into his amphibian-like flying alien. "JETRAY!"

He swooped through the portal, seeing the light at the end. The light dimmed down to reveal a strange sight to even his standards. It was a floating castle in the middle of a sea of stars and galaxies. Different colored crystals floated around it, each showing a different picture of a different world. Ben mouth dropped in awe as he flew down on a ledge and changed back into his human form. He walked the crystal stairs of the castle, looking around in wonder.

"Okay, so I'm in a different universe, again I may add, and apparently the person who lives here wants something? Geez...why is it always me?" He muttered aloud, making his way to the top. To his surprise, there was already someone up there! A girl wearing what seemed to be a school uniform was pacing around the large door, looking distressed. He noticed in her arms was a sort of plush toy, that also looked distressed as well. His eyebrow rose, but nevertheless he walked over to the girl.

"Are you okay miss?" He asked politely, startling the poor girl. She shrieked and jumped a few inches in the air, the plush also startled as well.

"Woah! Don't do that!" She screamed, then paused to look at Ben. "Wait a minute...are you real?" She placed the plush on the ground and started to squeeze his cheeks. "Yep! You are real!"

"Thanks for noticing." Ben said, taking her hands off his cheek. "Are you the one who sent me here?"

The girl shook her head. "Nope, I've been trying to find that out myself. Candy and I were transported here by accident I think. But then again, this place looks like something out of a fairy tale..." The girl continued to ramble, Ben's eyes widening at how much she was talking. A sudden tug from his pant leg made him look down to see the plush giving him a curious look.

"What was that you turned into earlier? Was that some kind of monster?" It asked, smiling cutely at him. It took Ben a few minutes to register that the plush was talking before exclaiming, "What are you? A anthropomorphic sheep?"

A red tick mark appeared above the thing's head as it waved it's stubby arms in frustration. "I am not a sheep! I am Candy, a pixie from Jubiland!"

Ben held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, I just thought with the ears..."

The girl giggled at his confusion. "It's fine, Candy just gets mistaken for many animals. My name's Emily by the way, what's yours?"

"Ben, Ben Tennyson."

"Well Ben, can you help us open the door? We've been trying to get it open, but the handle is way up high." She pointed at the door, the silver handles smack dabbed in the middle of the already enormous door. "I tried throwing Candy up, but she doesn't have the strength to open it up."

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I HAVE TINY ARMS!"

"Sure no problem Emily, I have plenty of aliens that can reach that high." He gave her a wink. "You might want to back up a bit though."

Emily nodded, grabbing Candy and shuffling backwards. Ben went through his list of alien heroes, trying to find the right one to use. Curiously, Candy tried to peer over to take a peek at the alien hero's watch.

"So there are monsters in that watch! That's so cool! How many monsters can you turn into?" She asked, her eyes sparkling in excitement.

Ben turned and grinned at the pixie. "They aren't monsters, they're aliens."

Emily's eyes sparkled at that. "I knew it! Aliens are real! Man if Lily were here, she would be so freaking out right now!"

"I bet Kelsey and Chloe would probably think he's lying, but April would panic." Candy chimed in.

Ben rubbed his head in exhaustion. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The first thing Steven saw when he opened his eyes was the stars in the dark sky.

He leaped up, his head turning around in panic. Was he in space again? Did he get captured by the Diamonds again? And why was he in some sort of garden? He then paused to look at the garden in general. The endless rows of silver and golden flowers encircled the crystal pedestals in middle of the garden. A large fountain stood in the middle, the white marble reflecting from the small amount of light. The blue water looked like pure sapphires. There were many more of the crystal flowers, each a different species that Steven had only learned from all the books at the base. He was sure the Crystal Gems would've loved a place like this, especially Pearl. He walked to the fountain and saw something that made his throat hitch. There were pink roses growing around the base of the fountain. He smiled softly, picking one of them up and examining it.

"Man...mom would've loved to see this too." He glanced down at the rose quartz that stuck out from his bellybutton. "I wonder if she can see this too."

"Yeah, I know Marco would've liked a place like this."

Steven gave a cry of surprise as a blonde haired girl sat down next to him. He dropped the flower in shock and summoned his shield.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice portraying his fear a bit. The girl gave him a grin before taking out what looked to be a magic wand.

"No wait! I'm not trying to scare ya! I just happening to be wandering and found you sitting here alone." She looked down sheepishly. "I"m really sorry."

Steven lowered his shield and gave her a small smile. "That's okay, I just thought I was the only one here and all." He put his shield away and let out a hand. "My name's Steven, what's yours?"

The girl took his hand and shook it hard. "I'm Star Butterfly, princess of Mewni and resident evil bad guy buttkicker!" She punched the air for emphasize, making Steven laugh. "And also lost princess in another world."

"Same here, but I'm not a princess. I'm sort of a gem human hybrid."

"That's so cool! Can you tell me about it?"

And that's what he did. Steven and Star chatted in the vast gardens of the mysterious floating castle for what seemed like forever. He'd learned more about his new friend, how she fought against an evil wizard and his band of monsters, how she lived in a small town for her protection and even about her best friend Marco. In return, Star learned about how Steven was trained by intergalactic warriors who were also his mothers. She also learned that his mother was the leader of them and sacrificed herself to give birth to him. She was really interested in his best friend Connie, who sounded just like Marco to her.

They had chatted so long that they didn't even notice the pair of crystal-like blue eyes peering at them from above the gemstone trees.

* * *

"Oh great, why does it always seem that I'm fighting for my life all the time?"

Danny flew around what seemed like a training ground, his ghost form phasing in and out through every obstacle. The arena was large, many seats encircled the large space. A track went around the field, many different armors and weaponry below him. He gasped, dodging the fireball that was inches away from singeing his face. He whipped his head around to face his opponent again.

She had the appearance of a sixteen year old girl, her eyes were orange like a candle's flame. She had long, red hair that trailed down her back, never once did he see the end. In her hair, sharp black devil horns stuck out from the top, giving her the likeness of a devil. She had a curvaceous figure that matched her voluptuous bosom. Her attire was a red, puffy, gothic dress with black lace. On her legs was black stockings and black high heeled shoes on her feet. On her back, black bat wings allowed her to fly after him with ease.

"Don't run, I haven't even shown my true power yet!" She called after him, summoning more fireballs in her hands. "Come on ghost boy, why don't you want to play with me?"

"Your version of playtime is _way_ different from mine!" He shot ghost energy at the girl, making her stumble backwards in shock. "And frankly, playtime's over."

"Your different, I like that." Her face turned into a teasing sneer. "At least let me know your name if we should ever cross paths again?"

"The name's Phantom, and there won't be a next time for me!" He lunged at her, only to gape as she vanished before his eyes. He looked around, trying to find where she vanished to. "How did she do that?"

"Boo, ghost boy." A sharp pain erupted from his back as he fell downwards, green ectoplasm falling off him as he did. He hit the ground hard, the familiar white rings coming off his body. They surrounded him, turning him back to his human form. He tried to get up, but gasped in pain. Blood trickled from the wound on his back. Black spots form in his eyes just as the girl landed in front of him. She smirked, bringing his face up to her own with a finger.

"My name is Avarice, and once I'm done with you and Unity's other chosen heroes, you'll wish that you stayed in your universes."

Danny felt the world go numb as he blacked out. Avarice shrugged and placed him down on the ground. Spreading her large bat wings, she ascended into the sky, intent on finding the other heroes and stopping them.

* * *

 _ **"And so it begins, as we will rule the universe with it's many plotlines and timelines. Once we get rid of these heroes of Unity, then the gates of Azael will open! And once that happens, none will stop me from acquiring the powers of the multiverse!"**_

Dark laughter was heard throughout the different worlds as dark clouds shrouded the skies. Lightning flashed red and the people that lived in the different worlds gasped as they were all turned into red crystals.

 ** _"Let the war commence..."_**

* * *

 **Author here! How about that for a second chapter? This story, I've decided, will be updated a random day every week. What to expect in a story like this? Well get ready for some action, adventure, and comedy as our heroes will team up to save their worlds. Give me some questions on how to make the story better too guys! Reader feedback is necessary. Emily, will you do the honors and read the reviews?**

 **Emily: With pleasure!**

 **Atom King: Well sorta, but we don't have the money to build a ship. So instead, we'll be using different portals through mirrors instead!**

 **Rocker on: Thanks for taking time to review! Don't worry about this story fizzling out. Ben keeps the author on check and schedule so she doesn't slack off!**

 **Next time:**

 **Emily: Ben and I meet the demoness Avarice!**

 **Ben: But we can take anything she dishes at us!**

 **Candy: Help me guys!**

 **Steven: And we also are in danger too.**

 **Star: Let's show this guy that we mean business.**

 **Danny: And I meet Unity, who tells me about our mission.**

 **All: We can't let them stop us, cause we're the Dimensional Heroes!**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow! :)**


	3. Fighting? More like Crazy!

_In all of the different franchises, all the different universes, there has always been a hero to protect the people from evil villains. Each hero is different, not one of them acts the same way. Many have considered them to be goodie two shoes or just too perfect, but every hero has their faults. The universes are always in balance as long as there is a hero to protect them all._

 _But the universes have started to collide, the villains are starting to team up to destroy all heroes. I have chosen five teenagers with extraordinary powers to help put a stop to their fiendish plans. The leader who will lead them all has experienced this sort of phenomenon before. Only he has the power to lead them all to victory...or destruction._

 _They call me Unity, guardian of the parallel worlds. This is the story of how five heroes saved the world._

* * *

"Gee I wonder how far the hallway goes? This place is super big."

Ben, Emily, and Candy were walking down the hallways of the big castle. The crystal walls shimmered and sparkled with different colors, some that even Ben couldn't recognize. The hall was hallowed out to the ceiling and the floor. The ceiling itself was forty stories above them, making them feel small in comparison. The floor was polished so clearly, you could see your reflection bouncing back at you in different directions. What really made the scenery was the multiple mirrors hanging off the chandeliers, on the walls, by the massive windows, everywhere you turned a mirror was placed in your line of sight. It was starting drive Ben nuts.

"Yeah, all those mirrors are giving me creepy vibes, almost as if someone is watching us or something." Ben said, peering into the one next to him. His reflection rippled on the surface as he placed his hand on it. "Bizarre..."

"You know what Emily, these mirrors remind me of the time we had to face the Bad End Precure." Candy said, looking into a smaller mirror.

"That wasn't a fun memory Candy, we nearly died fighting our evil copycats." Emily shivered, remembering the way Bad End Happy smiled in delight at others pain and misfortune. "I still have nightmares about that."

"You think that's bad? My copycat tries to destroy me so that he can be the only one wielding the Omnitrix." Ben had explained to the girls what his "strange watch" had been earlier. He also told them about how many times it was upgraded and what aliens he liked to use. Candy was impressed at the multitude of "monster guys" he kept in that watch while Emily was gushing over how cute some of them were like Ditto and Echo-Echo. Ben had to admit that the girls made good company, even if they drive him crazy sometimes.

"Either way, we should probably keep going. Something about this place feels...off." Emily said, holding her arms to her chest.

No sooner had she said that, one of the mirrors glowed red and orange. A clawed hand reached out to grab the pinkette, but this was noticed by Ben. Hastily, he shoved her out of the way just as the claw grabbed Candy instead!

"CANDY!" Emily shouted, getting off of Ben, who shook his head to get rid of the daze.

An evil chuckle was heard as a full body came out of the mirror, which was now dripping with a red substance that Ben hoped wasn't blood. A girl with devil horns and bat wings smirked maliciously at them, her red eyes full of interest. Her clawed hand still held the shivering form of Candy.

"Hello fleshwads..." She said in a taunting voice. Ben glared at her, standing in front of Emily. His hand hovered in above of the Omnitrix, ready to pick an alien to fight with.

"Who are you? Are you the one who sent us here?" He asked cautiously.

"And give us back Candy! She didn't do anything to you, you big meanie!" Emily added, her face showing rare anger.

"You mean this little doggy thing Pinky?" She twirled Candy around in her claw, the pixie in question protesting. "Not gonna happen, not while I'm still here. If you want her back, you've got to fight me for her."

"You never answered my question; who are you and are you the one who sent us here?" Ben repeated, his face now showing pure seriousness.

"Are all human boys this persistent? The ghost boy also kept asking the same thing." Her tail flickered in annoyance. "My name's Avarice, demoness of greed, fireball of fun at your service." She laid in the air, her arm propped up as she lazily looked at the two heroes. "Also I'm going to kill you both. So make this fun for me and show me your powers."

"Oh I'll show you power lady, the power of a true hero!" Ben said, scrolling through his arsenal of aliens. "Emily I'd suggest you-"

"No way Ben! I'm helping you fight this evil witch, I have to rescue Candy!" She took something out from her pocket, which Ben recognized as...a small pink compact.

"Uh Em, I don't think this is the right time to use makeup."

"Trust me Ben, this is no ordinary compact. This is my source of power, like your weird watch."

"Hey my watch is not weird! It looks super cool!"

"HEY QUIT IGNORING ME!" Avarice yelled, her hair bursting into flames. "JUST TRANSFORM ALREADY!"

The two looked at each other, both quietly reminding the other that the conversation would continued another time. Ben found the alien he was looking for as Emily brought out her smile charm.

"IT'S HERO TIME!" The dial popped up as Ben smashed it down. Suddenly, he was encased in a green light that shone brightly.

"PRECURE, SMILE CHARGE!" Emily exclaimed as she placed the smile charm into the compact. A pink light erupted from it as she was covered in a shower of sparkles.

Ben's body began to change form as rocks surrounded his body. Hot magma came off him as the rocks stuck onto him. White glowing eyes came from the top as flames licked every inch of his body. He landed down on the ground, the crystal melting underneath his feet. Pounding his fists together, he called out his alien's name. "HEATBLAST!"

Emily smiles as her compact puff pops out of the item. She taps her puff once on her hand to produce arm protectors, twice on her legs to produce shoes, and thrice on her body to produce her dress, which was pink in color. She brought back her head as her hair then changes length and color, and her eyes become brighter shade as well. Lastly, she pats the powder puff onto her cheeks to give a rosy glow. "A fabulous shimmer, a glow in your heart. I'M CURE HAPPY!"

Avarice's eyes widened at the transformation of the two heroes. Likewise, both the heroes faced each other in bewilderment.

"Wow! That guy is so hot, no pun intended!" Emily joked, giggling aloud.

"And I didn't know hair could be so poofy and long. Does that happen naturally?" Heatblast asked, touching it slightly, careful not to burn it.

"If you two are done admiring each other, we have a fight to get to!" Avarice said, grinning madly from ear to ear. Her hands summoned fireballs and shot at them.

Heatblast and Happy dodged the attacks, hovering in the air for a good second to see the balls impact the floor. Happy zoomed forward and started to give Avarice a flurry of fast paced punches. Avarice laughed as she continued to dodge all the attacks thrown at her. Happy gasped as her hand was caught by the clawed demoness, who brought her close to her face.

"I'm impressed, I wasn't sure what to expect from you, but you're going to have to try harder than that to beat me!" She swung her arm backwards and launched her into the wall. Happy groaned in pain as she slowly tried to get up, only to see Avarice fly at her. Just before she could hit the magical girl, a giant fireball hit her on the side and sent her crashing into the ground. Happy looked up to see Heatblast soaring near her on a floating chunk of ground. He pulled her out of the crater and placed her on the ground.

"You took quite a hit back there. I don't think charging at the specially trained demon was a smart idea." Heatblast commented, seeing the dejected look on Happy's face. "But I have a plan that just might work. First, we have to rescue Candy."

"Maybe you should change into a different alien. I don't know if fighting fire with fire is a smart idea. Believe me, Sunny tried doing that once and almost got burned." Happy said, chuckling a bit at the thought of her fiery friend.

"Good idea, I'll change into one of my more durable aliens while you distract the candle lady."

They nodded at each other as Happy ran back to the downed female. She got up from the crater, scratches covering her body and her hair frazzled and frayed. Her eyes burned with an unyielding rage, flames circling her arms.

"Now that's what I want in power! I'll be taking you to my master now and your little shape-shifter boyfriend too!" Before she could move however, a blue light went through her as a large mothman came from the other side of her body holding the small pixie in his arms. The demon girl screamed at the cold numb feeling in her body. Happy smiled when she recognized the familiar symbol on his chest.

"Looking for me Avarice? Looks like you just caught a chill from me." Big Chill joked, the pixie in his arms laughing at the funny joke.

"This form looks so cool! Now Happy, finish this demon lady off with a big bang!" Candy called to her friend.

Before Ben could ask what she meant by that, he saw pink energy gather around Happy form as she was chanting something aloud. Suddenly, a mighty burst of positive energy came off her that even he felt. Her eyes opened up as Avarice watched her, fear evident in her eyes. Happy then uses her hands to draw a large pink heart in front of her, and concentrates the energy into a smaller heart

"PRECURE," She then grabs the small heart with both hands. "HAPPY SHOWER!" Spinning around, she releases the heart's energy at Avarice, a massive energy beam shooting from her hands. Ben's eyes widen as the stunned demoness watched in horror as the beam hit her. She screamed loudly as the whole area burst in a veil of white.

Ben landed on the ground and transformed back into his human form. Candy sat on his shoulder as he walked over to the exhausted Cure Happy who had just transformed back into Emily.

"What the- that was amazing! What was that attack?! Did you just shoot a frickin beam from your hands!?" He said, his face in amazement.

"W-W-Well you turned into those cool aliens!" Emily said, her eyes sparkling in awe. "I'd say that was pretty darn cool!"

The two teens had just celebrated their victory to soon as a groaning sound was heard from the destroyed room. Avarice crawled out of whatever massive hole she'd been blasted into courtesy of the Happy Shower. The demoness really looked bad, her left wing was torn and hanging from a thread, her body was bleeding in certain places, her long red hair had been burned badly, and one of her clawed hands had nails missing.

"I'll a-a-admit it, you t-t-two are p-p-pretty powerful!" A crazed look appeared in her eyes as she stared at them. "W-W-Well I guess I-I-I have to return to HQ now. The others will deal with all of you Unity soldiers." A psychotic smile graced her face as she pointed at Emily. "And you will be my first kill! While the shape-shifter will be in my bedroom, chained and-"

"AHHHH! TOO MUCH IMAGERY!" Candy shouted, burying her face in Ben's shoulder while he looked at the demon girl in disgust.

Avarice laughed as red fire surrounded her body, blasting outwards as she disappeared. Ben and Emily covered their eyes as the fire came towards them, searing their bodies. Unknown to them, the Omnitrix glowed yellow.

* * *

"Come on Steven, we have to keep running!"

Star turned around to see the alien boy, shielding her from another attack. Star glanced up to see more lightning coming for them. Steven glared at the figure floating after them.

"You know, this is so boring. You two aren't putting up much of a fight." A bored voice drawled overhead them. "Man I think Ava-chan got a better fight."

It was a young boy, ten or eleven in age. He had short white hair, golden eyes, and pale skin. He wore a black jacket, red shirt, black shorts, and matching boots. Around his neck was a silver cross, on his back was a pair of bat wings, and on his head was a silver pair of devil horns. He leaned in the air on his hand and flicked bolts of lightning from his hands.

"Hey annoying small boy, quit trying to fry us! We don't even know you like that!" Star yelled, aiming her wand at him. "NARWHAL BLAST!" She shot the colorful attack at him, only to watch in horror as he batted it aside. "Why isn't any of my attacks working?"

"Maybe he's so powerful that he can deflect any attack! We might actually be in trouble!" Steven said, pulling his shiled closer to his face. "I wish Connie was here, we could've taken him on together!"

"Same here, but I wish Marco could help me out too." Star said, charging up her wand.

The boy yawned and rolled his eyes at them. "Man...you guys are pathetic. How can you be so useless?" Golden lighting formed in his hands. "I might as well tell you my name before I kill you. My name is Spike, one of the 7 demons of Azael. Goodbye."

* * *

Danny woke up feeling better than he felt in a few years.

He woke up abruptly, looking around frantically. He was patched up, from head to toe. He was in some sort of infirmary, the floating medicines threw him off. Feeling a bit nervous, he stood up only to sit back down fast.

 _"You are injured, I wouldn't be moving if I were you."_

He yelped, turning around to see a cloaked little girl watching him shyly from a corner. Her pink cloak covered her petite face as her rosy pink eyes looked at him in curiosity. He could only blink as she approached him slowly.

 _"Nice to meet you, I'm Zaria! Welcome to Unity's castle!"_

* * *

 **Hey guys! Author here! I should probably say that I don't own all the characters except for Avarice, Spike, and now Zaria! I guess that clears things up from here on out. Also thanks for all your reviews, favorites, and follows! This is what dreams are made of people! You guys rock! Now Star, you take care of the reviews!  
**

 **Star: I shall do that! This is so much fun!**

 **CrissCrossover: Thank you for your review! I wanted to put my own character in here too, but Ben said it might distract the audience from the real story. *Pouts***

 **Rocker on: Hey I remember you! You are awesome! Also your reviews is what makes the writer want to make the story more super awesome! Keep up the good work!**

 **Next time:**

 **Emily: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!  
**

 **Star: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!  
**

 **Ben: We meet some new guys and now we have to figure out what they want!**

 **Steven: After fighting Spike, I don't think I can trust anyone!**

 **Danny: Wait guys! We're fighting the wrong people!**

 **Zaria: You guys are all funny! We'll see you next time!**

 **All: But we're gonna stop them! WE ARE THE DIMENSIONAL HEROES!**


	4. Make New Friends, Save the Old

_In all of the different franchises, all the different universes, there has always been a hero to protect the people from evil villains. Each hero is different, not one of them acts the same way. Many have considered them to be goodie two shoes or just too perfect, but every hero has their faults. The universes are always in balance as long as there is a hero to protect them all._

 _But the universes have started to collide, the villains are starting to team up to destroy all heroes. I have chosen five teenagers with extraordinary powers to help put a stop to their fiendish plans. The leader who will lead them all has experienced this sort of phenomenon before. Only he has the power to lead them all to victory...or destruction._

 _They call me Unity, guardian of the parallel worlds. This is the story of how five heroes saved the world._

* * *

"So let me get this straight; you're a part of this entity that keeps the balance between the worlds of different heroes. And that this place is your headquarters?"

Zaria nodded, giving Danny a nod. "That's sums everything up!"

"Wow, and I thought I was the one with weirdo powers. Are you telling me there's a guy with a magic watch, a girl with some superpowers, another guy with a gem in his stomach, and a hyperactive princess with a magic wand here on this island?"

"Yes that is correct!"

"And why are we here exactly? I was trying to have a normal summer vacation for once!" Danny exclaimed, waving his hands in anger.

Zaria shrunk down into the folds of her cape, almost disappearing. "I'm sorry, I have no idea why. I just came here to treat your wounds. Apparently the Seven Demons of Azael are trying to kill you all for your unique powers and prevent you from stopping their plans."

Danny looked at the frightened girl. "What plans?"

Before she had a chance to reply, another girl burst into the room. She had long, raven hair with violet eyes. Her pale skin reflected in the light of the room, she wore a purple cloak that covered her body. On her forehead, a star symbol was emblazoned.

"Zaria, I believe your assistance is needed in the Great Hall. The chosen ones look as if they're fighting amongst each other." She said in a monotonous voice. "I'll take care of the Phantom."

Zaria nodded quickly and bowed at Danny. "I'm sorry! I have to take care of the other guest. While I'm gone, Placida will finish your healing!" She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "She probably has more knowledge about why you're here more than I do." She smiled, leaving him with the emotionless teenage girl, who walked over to his bedside.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked him, her eyes conveying nothing.

"Yeah sure...so who's Unity? And what's the plans of these demon guys?" He asked her, expecting an immediate response. But Placida just sat next to him and smoothed her cloak.

"Where should I begin?"

* * *

Ben woke up with a major headache.

He winced at the stabbing pain in his head. Rubbing it, he slowly sat up to see Emily and Candy knocked out next to him. He smiled, seeing how Emily was cuddling Candy, who snuggled deeply into her arms. The scene would be considered cute if he wasn't just attacked earlier. He went to shake her up, but stopped when he realized they were in a different place. Instead of the hall of mirrors, they were in the middle of a large foyer. A giant blue crystal chandelier glowed blue, a dozen windows showed a bunch of different sceneries from a massive desert to a snowy mountain. He saw a grand staircase that lead in different directions.

"Okay this has gone on long enough! Who the heck is responsible for all of this crazy stuff?" He asked himself, shaking his head.

A groaning sound was heard behind him as Emily started to wake up. The pinkette rubbed her eyes and stretched her body. A popping noise was heard as she sighed contently. Candy stirred awake, yawning loudly.

"Morning Ben-chan, did you sleep well?" Emily said, blinking her eyes. "What happened? And why are we in a new place?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. This place is so bizarre!" Emily said, rubbing her head.

"I wonder what else we will find here. I want to see more of Ben's monster pals!" Candy exclaimed, hopping on the brunette's head.

"For the last time Candy, I turn into aliens, not monsters." Ben told the pixie. "But we have more matters to attend to. That demon girl Avarice for example."

"Yeah what was that all about? She was really trying to kill us!" Emily freaked out. "But why?"

"I'm not sure, but we have to figure it out. And figure out why we're here."

A crashing noise was heard from above as two figure came down on them. A blonde girl fell on Emily while Ben leaped out of the way to let a boy fall down in a bubble. Both of them groaned in pain as the two teens got up.

"Woah...Steven, next time, allow me to teleport us outside the bubble." Star said, getting off of a dazed Emily. "That would save us more time."

"I guess, but I wanted to try out that trick for a while now." Steven admitted, rubbing his head. "Where did we end up at?"

"Okay, as weird as that was, who are you two?" Ben asked, putting his hand on top of the Omnitrix. "And are you friends or foes?"

Star saw this and aimed her wand at him. "Hey buddy, I see what you're about to do. Put down the strange, but cool watch and lets just talk."

"Says the girl who is aiming some sort of magic wand at me."

Emily got up from the ground and shook her head to get rid of the daze. "Do you need any help Ben?" Candy patted her shoulder to comfort her dazed companion.

"Yeah Em, you might have to transform again. Blondie and her bubble boy are mighty suspicious to me."

"Wait do we have to fight?" Steven said, putting his arms out to stop Star and Ben from doing something they might regret. "I mean, aren't we all heroes? We should be working together, not fighting among each other."

"Bubble boy is right, we should all get along!" Candy exclaimed happily. "They don't seem evil to me!"

Ben looked cautiously towards Star before lowering his hand. "Fine then, I'll give them the benefit of the doubt. But one sign of them harming us, we break that promise."

Star didn't take her eyes off Ben the whole time before lowering her wand. "Same here, Steven and I are as lost as you two."

"Perhaps we should introduce each other." Emily suggested, giving her a smile. "I'm Emily Hoshizora, leader of the Smile Precure and resident cure Cure Happy!" She held out her hand. "Let us be good friends."

Star smiled at the girl's mannerisms before shaking her hand. "I'm Star Butterfly, princess of Mewni and resident monster fighter! I'm from another dimension!"

"And I'm Steven Universe, member of the galactic fighting team called the Crystal Gems!" He shook Emily's hand as well. "I'm half human, half gem alien hybrid at your service."

"Hey your an alien too? Do you know any of Ben's alien friends?" Candy asked him, eager to see if Steven would transform.

"What is that thing on your head Emily?" Star poked at Candy, who giggled at her touch. "Is that a dog or something?"

"I AM NOT A DOG!" Candy shouted, waving her little arm stubs.

"So are you some sort of sheep then?" Steven questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"NOT A SHEEP EITHER!"

"Candy is a pixie guys. Please stop calling her other things, it annoys her." Ben said exasperated. "I'm Ben Tennyson and as Candy said, I can transform into aliens."

"No way! What aliens can you transform into? Can I see it?" Star went to grab the watch, only to get her hand swatted away.

"Ah Ah Ah, no touching the all powerful device." Ben teased, getting a pout from the princess.

"My wand is probably more powerful anyway." She grumbled, crossing her arms.

Steven looked at Emily. "So do you guys know why we're here?"

Emily shook her head. "No, we are also trying to figure out why ourselves. But we got attacked by some crazy demon lady bent on getting our powers."

"Same here, but ours was a weird tired guy. He had us cornered until Star teleported us."

"Oh! You guys are all here then? We can finally begin!"

The four of them(five counting Candy!) looked up to see a small cloaked girl grinning and waving at them from up the staircase. Her eyes twinkled with youth and optimism.

"I am Zaria, and boy do we need your help in this dire time."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"This is not good, if only Ben were here to help us out..."

"You're telling me, I have got to keep a better eye out on Emily."

"I just hope Star doesn't get herself in trouble as usual."

"I'm more worried about Steven hurting himself."

"You guys are that stressed about your friends? I'll be happy when Danny comes and saves me."

At the base of the Seven Deadly Demons, all the heroes best friends were captured and placed into specially made cages for each of them. Among them were Rook who was Ben's friend and partner, Kelsey a.k.a Cure Sunny and Emily's best friend, Marco who was Star's boyfriend, Connie who was Steven's other half, and Sam, Danny's girlfriend.

"I don't know about you guys," Kelsey started to say, pounding again on her cage. "But this is the worse!"

"Not even Rose's sword can break these bars." Connie said, hitting the bars with her sword.

"I have even tried my blaster. None of our weapons work." Rook said sadly.

"We have to find a way to bust out of this place and save our friends!" Marco pulled on his bars before falling over. "Ugh! Why am I so weak?"

Sam leaned against her cage and watched them. "We have to think smart about this. Why would these demons capture our worlds and cage us specifically?"

"That's a great question," Avarice came in the room, her hands holding a whip. "What a smart girl you are! Do you want a reward?"

"Woah! I don't do kinky stuff lady, so put that whip down." Marco said, shivering at the thought of being whipped.

"Huh? Oh this!" Avarice giggled and hid it behind her back. "I was torturing the prisoners earlier and forgot I had this! My bad!"

"Are you sure she's a villain?" Rook asked with a confused face.

"Believe me, I know bad guys who act like this." Kelsey countered.

"No I'm not going to hurt you unless you don't give me what I want!"

"And what is it that you want?" Connie glared at her.

"Just tell me what powers your friends have and I'll let you all go free!"

"Not a chance! We would never betray our friends to someone like you!" Sam snarled at her. "You can torture us all you want, but we won't speak."

Avarice grinned and brought the whip back out. "That was also the plan."

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry for such a late update! I have been busy getting ready for spring break and the SAT's! I will promise a longer chapter next time to compensate for the late rush! No time to read the reviews, but I can give you a general feel of them. Thanks for all your constant support and continued reading for this story!**

 **Next time:**

 **Ben: We learn about this new mission we're given.**

 **Star: We have to take on demons and our greatest enemies?**

 **Steven: And we meet Danny!**

 **Danny: Hey guys, what's up?**

 **Zaria: I know you heroes can save us from the Dark Dimension!**

 **Emily: Or we'll die trying!**

 **Candy: Can we not?**

 **Placia: Next time, New Friends, New Mission.**

 **All: We're the Dimensional Heroes!**


	5. B-Story: Villains Introduction

_In all of the different franchises, all the different universes, there has always been a hero to protect the people from evil villains. Each hero is different, not one of them acts the same way. Many have considered them to be goodie two shoes or just too perfect, but every hero has their faults. The universes are always in balance as long as there is a hero to protect them all._

 _But the universes have started to collide, the villains are starting to team up to destroy all heroes. I have chosen five teenagers with extraordinary powers to help put a stop to their fiendish plans. The leader who will lead them all has experienced this sort of phenomenon before. Only he has the power to lead them all to victory...or destruction._

 _They call me Unity, guardian of the parallel worlds. This is the story of how five heroes saved the world._

* * *

In the midst of space and time, all seven demons of Azael had gathered into the meeting room of their castle. Avarice was grinning from ear to ear, her face full of fresh blood. She had enjoyed her time mercilessly harming the hero's friends. She sat down at her spot on the large meeting table.

"What in the world are you grinning about?" Spike, who had just floated into the room, yawned as he leaned against his pillow. The personified spirit of sloth was really taking his role seriously.

"I just had some fun in the dungeons! I whipped all of the prisoners to shape!" Avarice replied happily.

"Oh? I was just on my way to do that. Thank you for taking my job for me." A man walked into the room and took a seat across from Avarice. He was an older gentleman looking to be in his sixties. He had black hair and long black goatee on his chin. He wore a blue, full length military coat and slacks with black dress shoes. Around his neck was a necklace with a red jewel. Behind him, a large sword stayed in a sheath.

"No problem Daemon, being the spirit of wrath must be so hard on you." Avarice said, her eyes flashing orange. "Then again, you didn't have to fight those brats!"

"I was busy attending issues with the different multiverses. I hardly call fighting those chosen ones much of a task." Daemon retorted, summoning a cup of tea in front of him. He took a long sip from the cup. "Although the one with the watch could prove to be a task."

"The girl with the pink hair has so much positive energy that it sickens me." Avarice growled, clutching her chat in anger. "How can she have so much power?"

"The blonde haired one has that magic wand." Spike said, rubbing his eyes. "She's too hyperactive."

"Oh you poor babies, do you want a bottle?" A tall woman waltzed into the room. "What a shame really? For the two who were supposed to destroy the chosen ones couldn't even get the task done."

Avarice gritted her teeth at the laughing woman. "Shut it Lilith! At least we were able to encounter them unlike you!"

Lilith was the embodiment of lust of the group and she took the role well. She had long, knee-length silver hair and red eyes with purple slits. She had a voluptuous figure, her chest being the largest part of her body. She wore a revealing red dress that had a slit to reveal her slender legs. On her feet were a pair of high heels. Around her neck was a black choker with a silver cross hanging from it.

Lilith took her seat next to Spike, petting his hair as she did. "You poor baby, having to suffer so much."

"I hardly suffered." Spike responded, going back to sleep. Lilith sighed and hugged her little brother.

"Not to worry Spike, I can handle whatever those brats send at me. Now tell me who you battled?"

"I'm gagging at how much of a seductress you are Lil, especially to your own brother." Someone sat next to Avarice, making her cock her head to see who is was. What she saw was a large suit of armor with glowing red eyes. The armor was black as midnight, spikes protruding from different parts. It had a blood red cape flowing from behind it and a obsidian sword it it's hands. It didn't take a genius to know who that was.

"Hello Levia, nice to see you still alive." Lilith said sarcastically. "And what took you so long to get here?"

"Well excuse me princess, I'm the spirit of envy, not the spirit of speed!" Levia snarled, easily towering over the woman. "And for one thing I was trying to find Pride and Gluttony, they've seemed to have vanished.

"No matter, they probably aren't coming again." Daemon said, polishing the remainder of his teacup. "We have more pressing matters to attend to anyways."

No sooner had he said that, a pillar of fire erupted from in front of them. Spike and Lilith leaned forward, Avarice propped herself on her elbows, and Daemon and Levia sat back in their chairs as the master appeared in his ethereal form. The fire kept them from seeing his eyes, which were black and soulless.

 _"Greetings my demons, tell me of your progress."_ A booming voice echoed across the room.

"With pleasure, my lord. We have located and gathered information on Unity's warriors." Avarice said, holding out a file full of papers. "And I and Spike had the pleasure to meet four f them."

 _"Did you destroy them?"_

"Well...no, but we did leave them with a warning." Avarice said, bracing herself for a punishment. Surprised that one didn't come, she opened her eyes to see the fireball glow blue with worry.

 _"I fear that once Unity has regained consciousness, our plans will be ruined. We can't allow those heroes to save the worlds."_

"Then what do you suppose we do my lord? Get their greatest foes and have them track them down for us?" Lilith suggested, crossing her arms impatiently.

 _"That's not a bad idea, my lusty devil. For what better way to track a hero is to have their villains do the dirty work."_

"Makes me wish I had thought of that idea first." Levia said, glaring at the silver woman, who sneered at him. "So who are these villains we need to find? Will they be bad enough to take them down?"

 _"Avarice, make arrangements to open another multi-portal. We have guest to invite."_

"It shall be done, my lord." Avarice bowed and smirked at the other demons before leaving.

"I guess that wraps up today's meeting. I shall be heading to training now." Daemon said, getting up. "Spike, Levia, we have work to do."

"Can't it wait tomorrow? I wanna sleep more...~" Spike grumbled before picking up his pillow and following the older man. Levia sighed and followed after them, leaving Lilith and Master Azael alone.

"So about the boy with the powerful watch, is he really as powerful as you perceive him to be?" She asked, curious of the new heroes.

 _"Yes and he isn't the only powerful one. The girl with the pink hair can ascend to a mode of angels, the girl with the wand has unlocked powerful spells, the boy with the gem can heal any sickness, and the ghost boy has many other powers. They are each strong in a certain way._

 _And I relish the chance of bringing them all to their knees."_

* * *

 **This chapter is to introduce the villains a little more. It's more of a b-story to the ever expanding story in general. So what do you think? Who are these villains they're going to bring over for them to stop? Questions will be answered next time!**

 **Leave a review if your curious, favorite and follow for more!**


	6. Intros and Escapes

_In all of the different franchises, all the different universes, there has always been a hero to protect the people from evil villains. Each hero is different, not one of them acts the same way. Many have considered them to be goodie two shoes or just too perfect, but every hero has their faults. The universes are always in balance as long as there is a hero to protect them all._

 _But the universes have started to collide, the villains are starting to team up to destroy all heroes. I have chosen five teenagers with extraordinary powers to help put a stop to their fiendish plans. The leader who will lead them all has experienced this sort of phenomenon before. Only he has the power to lead them all to victory...or destruction._

 _They call me Unity, guardian of the parallel worlds. This is the story of how five heroes saved the world._

* * *

"See? Isn't this better than fighting each other?"

The four heroes gave the small cloaked girl a weird look before digging into the feast in front of them. Being in this world long enough would cause anyone to feel famished and Zaria knew this. She lived here for most of her life and seen many of heroes pass by the dimension. She met a boy with an arrow on his forehead who could bend the elements, a ninja with the abilities of a flaming fox, and a girl who was a princess from a kingdom of the moon. All these heroes had come and gone and yet she never felt lonely when she was around them. She liked to hear about all their adventures instead of just watching them.

She gazed at the first boy with a keen interest. He had a strange magic watch that allowed him to transform into different aliens. He had a way of finding trouble with aliens of all kinds in his universe. In fact, since he was only ten he had been saving the world from dangers! Zaria felt fascinated by the many aliens in his watch, her particular favorite being the illustrious Alien X. Even though he hardly use it, she liked the way he sparkled and look.

The pinkette with the pixie was one that she found herself chuckling at. She had watched her transition from a small town girl to a powerful superhero. Her powers stemmed from positive energy and sent out powerful beams of light. She was one of the many leaders from her universe of magical girl warriors and had the most happiness out of all of them. Zaria loved her Princess Mode for looking so elegant, but loved the Ultra Mode she went in when her team visited a world full of colorful characters.

The other boy also had a happy deposition she enjoyed watching. He lived with a trip of women called the Crystal Gems. They saved the world from alien entities from a place called Homeworld. Zaria saw him grow up from the first time he activated his shield to the time he visited Homeworld on trial. She loved how beautiful his shield was along with his ability to heal others with his healing spit or bring them back to life with his tears.

Lastly, she looked at the girl with the long blonde hair. She noticed her wand was shifting towards the edge of the table while she ate. The wand was the reason she was called here on this mission. Her wand was the most powerful thing in her universe and yet it was in the hands of a teenage princess. She had seen her fight against the forces of evil on many countless times. Even when she was trapped in her own contaminated wand, she found her light and destroyed the evil within.

She thought of the boy in the infirmary with Placida. He was a normal teenager too until he stepped into the ghost portal of his parent's house. Now he was a halfa, a human with ghost abilities. She liked the way he stood up for his friends and family. He didn't need magic or science to be useful. He could save an entire town and universe from trouble with just his ghost powers.

 _Yep,_ Zaria thought, smiling at the hungry heroes. _Unity did pick an interesting bunch._

Ben saw the small cloaked girl smiling at them at the other end of the table. He wondered if she was the one that brought them here. And if she was, what was the purpose of bringing them here in the first place?

"Hey Emily," He tapped the pink haired girl who looked up from her food. "Do you think she is the one who brought us here?"

Emily swallowed the sandwich she had been eating and shook her head. "I'm no sure Ben. Maybe she's working for the one who needs us."

"Well I hope someone explains to us why we're here." Steven took a sip of his lemonade. "And I hope nothing is going on."

"Trust me Steven, usually when a bunch of kids with some sort of superpowers get together in one place with mysterious cloaked people, there's usually something going on." Star said, biting her chips happily. "Yummy!"

Ben laughed at this, finding her deduction to be spot on. "Trust me, this wouldn't be the first time teaming up with people with extraordinary talents."

"Same with me, except that most of the people I team up with are females." Emily said, thinking about the other magical girls.

"I've never had a team up with other people like you guys. Mostly aliens..." Steven said, making Ben give him a weird look.

"And the team ups I have mostly involve my friends." Star said, twirling her wand.

"Hey, why don't we here about how you all got your powers?" Candy asked, sucking on a lollipop that Zaria gave her. "I wanna here about Ben's cool monsters, Steven's cool shield, and Star's cool wand!"

"Candy! You can't just ask someone to explain their powers!" Emily chided the small pixie.

Ben held up a hand to Emily. "That's find Emily, Candy can finally stop calling my aliens monsters if I explain to her how I got the watch."

"Or maybe you can explain how you and Candy met Emily." Star said, excited to learn about her new friends.

"Let's just go one at a time." Steven suggested, pushing up to the table. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll start." Ben said, wiping his mouth of any crumbs. "My story begins when I was just ten years old..."

* * *

Placida placed a cold cloth on Danny's forehead as the ghost boy slept. She really didn't like to see heroes in pain and it made her uncomfortable to see him like this. He was really beat up from the fight. Her healing magic could do so much along with the potions.

 _He'll recover, I'm sure of it. He is a ghost after all._ She thought, picking up the book beside her. She would have to wait for him to awaken.

She would stay all night if she had to.

* * *

Avarice stood outside the Unity Castle, glaring at the exterior walls. How she wanted to go in and grab all those heroes for the master. But she had to be patient, if she rushed in they would surely take her on.

 _One hero I can handle, two I can handle, but more than three..._ She growled at the thought, clenching her now flaming fist. She was weak, the weakest of the seven. But she was determined to bring them all down. She would be the one that the master would be proud of. And she would have Ben Tennyson all to herself, her own personal torture toy.

 _Soon Tennyson, I will have you in my clutches. Unity can't protect you and your friends forever!_

* * *

"Thank goodness that those keys were close by for us to escape."

Sam, Kelsey, Marco, Connie, and Rook walked down the hallways of the Deadly Dungeon, trying to find a way out of the shadows. It seemed that the corridors went on forever, each dead end opened a new area. Sam found herself confused at the new twist and turns. Marco couldn't mark out any of the places they had been. Kelsey and Connie both found themselves lost and away from the group at one point. Only Rook was blissfully walking through each trap and navigating his way with the Plumber's tech.

"Rook, how can you be so happy down here?" Marco finally asked him, putting him in the front to keep them from getting lost.

"Ben and I get trapped all the time, why would this be different?" He replied back, jumping over another razor sharp trap. "We almost got eaten alive at one point."

"That wasn't really necessary, but I can relate." Kelsey pressed her back against the wall to avoid a swinging blade. "The first time I transformed, an evil ball was trying to crush me."

"I keep hearing about your adventures and they never cease to amaze me." Connie said, ducking from the poison darts hurling towards her. "Then again, Steven and I have fought killer gem monsters."

"Danny and I fight ghost on a daily basis." Sam said, hoisting herself over the rafters. "What about you and Star Marco?"

Marco was about to reply when he kicked down a door leading to another dead end. "She and I fight the forces of evil daily." He sighed loudly. "Are we ever going to find our way out?"

"There's just got to be a way out of here!" Kelsey exclaimed, clutching her head. "If only I had my Smile Pact! Then I can transform and blast our way out!"

"Wait...blast! That's it friend Kelsey!" Rook took out his blaster. "Stand back everyone!"

They all watched as Rook aimed for a weak spot on the wall and started to blast away the plaster. The walls started to crumble to reveal multiple mirrors in the walls. Each mirror shattered on impact, creating numerous shards that sprinkled on the ground. Suddenly, the room started to distort, making everyone fall to the ground. One door stood out from the shattered mess at the end of the hallway.

"Woah...remind me not to get him angry." Marco said, Sam and Connie nodding with him. Kelsey stood there with her mouth opened wide in amazement.

"Okay friends, let's get going!" Rook said, happily leading them again.

* * *

 **Next time on Dimensional Heroes!  
**

 **Ben: What is Albedo doing here?**

 **Emily: He looks just like you!**

 **Candy: Oh no! That's Bad End Happy!**

 **Steven: Along with Jasper!**

 **Star: Whoa! It's that Avarice girl again!**

 **Danny: Time for me to finally get some payback!**

 **Zaria: Tune in next time! Clash of the Titans!**

 **All: No one can stop the Dimensional Heroes!**

 **Placida: Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	7. Solving Mysteries and Re-writing History

_In all of the different franchises, all the different universes, there has always been a hero to protect the people from evil villains. Each hero is different, not one of them acts the same way. Many have considered them to be goodie two shoes or just too perfect, but every hero has their faults. The universes are always in balance as long as there is a hero to protect them all._

 _But the universes have started to collide, the villains are starting to team up to destroy all heroes. I have chosen five teenagers with extraordinary powers to help put a stop to their fiendish plans. The leader who will lead them all has experienced this sort of phenomenon before. Only he has the power to lead them all to victory...or destruction._

 _They call me Unity, guardian of the parallel worlds. This is the story of how five heroes saved the world._

* * *

A pillar of fire erupted from the darkness of a dimly lit room. Red eyes emerged from the flames, looking around the room in keen interest. The room was full of mirrors, mirrors from other dimensions and times. Some had curved rims, some had handles, while others were decorated with gems. The fire moved towards the center of the room, where dark crystals shone in the light. The crystals gave off dark energy, keeping the purest of light down. They drained the life force out of anyone who touched or captured inside them. A cruel smile came from the fire as he went towards the cluster of crystals in the room.

In the middle of the cluster was a suspended body. A woman had her eyes closed, putting her in a sleep-like trance. She had long black ebony hair that went flowing down her back. Her pale skin sparkled in the light, her pink lips plump and fresh. She wore a long, silky, white dress that went down to her ankles. She wore no shoes. Black crystals were protruded on her body, black vines filled with thorns pricked her sides. Her face showed discomfort, but were put at ease as the light of the fire washed upon her.

 _"Hello Unity, you are looking beautiful today."_ The fire said, looking over her sleeping figure. _"The moment you wake up is when I rule the multiverse. How does it feel to know that your heroes will fall and you will be ruling by my side?"_

Unity didn't reply, making the fire turn red with rage. The crystal caught his light, absorbing it to make the vines stronger. He was furious that she wouldn't even open her eyes for him, show him the kindness that she showed her followers and heroes. He couldn't see why he was not worthy of her time.

 _"Fine then, have it your way. You will be mine Unity and when I kill those heroes, you will give the key to open a possibility of worlds to me, Azael!"_ And just like that, he vanished.

Unity still slept in her comatose state as her hands glowed slightly. She was alive, but just barely.

Time was running out for her. Her champions had to hurry.

* * *

Avarice smiled as the mirrors around her glowed. She was positive that these villains would be able to subdue those heroes long enough for a siege on the castle. The room around her glowed in an eerie dark red light as her summoned villains were about to arrive.

"The master will be pleased to know that I will have the heroes fall to their knees!" She gloated, her eyes glinted red. "When I have their bodies and the castle, he will surely reward me!"

"And why would he reward a pitifully weak demoness like you?" A childish voice rung out. "You aren't even on the levels that his true followers are on."

Avarice turned around to see the silhouetted form of Pride herself. "I thought you were supposed to be licking the master's boots right now. Why weren't you at the recent meeting."

The shadow laughed haughtily at the remark. "I have no time to be dealing with riffraff like yourself. I get the master's orders without the use of those silly meetings. You try so hard to kill these heroes, but you have no idea how to combat against them. How weak and foolish of you indeed."

Avarice gritted her teeth and clutched her fist. "And just how do you suggest I take action? What does your brilliant mind say?"

"Asking the personification of Pride for help? How rich..." The shadow passed her and went towards the panel where the mirrors were placed. "If you want to beat a hero, you have to make an anti-hero. The best villains are the ones with the same powers of the hero, but even more powerful!" She pulled a candle from the dark folds of her cloak. "I need a quick flame Ava. Be a dear..."

Avarice had to hold back from her powerful fire as she placed a flame on the candle's tip. The flame erupted bright red as the shadow put it in the center of a the room. Then she started to chant, making fire orbs of flames fly into the five mirrors. The mirrors rippled as figures were shown inside. Avarice grinned as she realized what her superior meant.

"I'm starting to see what you mean Pride. This does seem like the appropriate opponents for those pesky heroes."

* * *

"Gather around, all of you please. What I'm about to show you is urgent!"

The four of them followed Zaria inside a large room at the top of the castle. They had just finished their lunches and talked about their adventures. They had become closer as a team, learning more about their worlds. Candy had even become their mascot, happily snoozing in the arms of Ben whom she had grown to like. Ben was fine with the small pixie sleeping in his arms, Emily commenting that it made him look adorable. Star found it precious as Steven just laughed. The Omntrix hero blushed at the fact that it made him look like he was holding a doll!

"Cut it out you guys! Zaria is about to show us something important!" Ben told them, making everyone just grin at him. "Maybe she knows a way to get us back home."

"Home does sound nice right about now." Steven said, walking beside him. "I wonder how the gems are doing?"

"I hope Marco is okay. He can handle monsters himself, but not as much." Star wondered, worried about her boyfriend.

"My team will be fine without me, but I still miss them." Emily sighed, looking at Ben. "Don't you have someone you miss Ben?"

Ben shook his head. "All the time, my family and friends to be exact. I miss my Grandpa Max, my cousin Gwen, and my best friends Kevin and Rook. I just hope that my world is fine."

The four of them stopped as they saw Zaria talking to another cloaked girl. The other one gave them a blank stare as she approached them.

"Are you the other four heroes that Unity sent for?" She asked them.

"Um...I guess so." Ben replied, shifting his arms to hold Candy. "Who wants to know?"

Before she could reply, Danny came walking into view. He rubbed his head in annoyance as the others gave him a shocked look. He saw this and shrugged them off.

"Okay I see what you meant by more of us now." He said to Placida who gave him a sharp nod. "Well I guess you'll have to explain this again for them to hear now."

"Whoa! You must be the other hero that Zaria told us about!" Star bounced towards Danny and poked his cheeks. "You don't look dead to me."

"Dead?! Is he supposed to be dying?" Steven asked, panicking a bit. "Do you need some help?"

Danny waved his hands in front of him. "Hey take it easy! I have ghost powers, but I haven't activated them yet."

Emily's eyes sparkled a bit. "Wow! You have ghost powers? Like can you walk through walls, disappear, and fly?"

Danny nodded at her. "I'm much more unique than the other guys that's for sure."

Ben shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ben Tennyson."

"Danny Fenton."

"Emily Hoshizora and the pixie in Ben's arm is Candy."

"Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni at your service!"

"And I'm Steven Universe!"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR INTRODUCTIONS!" Zaria yelled, gaining their attentions. "I have to explain the mission to you guys before it's too late!"

The five of them looked at each other and nodded. Placida sighed at her friend's antics and followed her to the open door. Beyond the door was a large room with five chair placed around a table. Each of them took a seat as the two cloaked girls stood at the end of the table. Zaria's eyes were shifted to serious as Placida gave a concerned look. Zaria nodded reassuringly before she started the tale.

"Our story begins at the dawn of time. Multiverses were created to contain a hero in each universe along with their counterparts and comrades. But the balance was shifted, causing mayhem and chaos to happen. In order to keep the order, an entity called Unity was born. Her task was to create special people to help with her crusade of peace. She made each hero unique and gave them may gifts along with them. She wanted to make sure the worlds would be kept in balance if it was in any danger."

"However, Unity wasn't the only one to be able to create gifted people. The chaos wanted more and would soon create a counterpart for Unity. An evil entity by the name of Azael was born. He saw how perfect the worlds were and was disgusted by its beauty. So he created the counterparts to fight back against the heroes; villains. He sent the villains to combat against the heroes so that he could rule the dimensions."

Placida took over after Zaria sat down. "In order to save the worlds, Unity found warriors of great power to combat against his dark forces. The first time he attempted to take over, he was easily defeated by her five chosen champions and sealed away in the infinite flames. But it would appear that the seal had grown weaker and Unity herself was captured by Azael himself and sealed away in the Castle of Demons. Before he could destroy the her heroes, they combined their forces and managed to seal away his body in the Abyss of Flames. Now his real body floats in an offshore dimension we have no knowledge of. But his ethereal form still lives on to command his great army."

The girls turned towards the others and gave them a sadden look. All of them were in deep thought as to what they should do. Ben wanted to help out, if the sake of the multiverse was in danger he would need to protect it. Emily thought the same thing too, knowing how a multiverse can be affected by one enemy. Star felt the same way, remembering when all the worlds were in danger from her tainted wand. Steven wasn't sure if he was qualified to save the world, but he would try his best for the sake of his newfound friends. Danny was the one trying to consider the possibilities, what he could contribute to the battle.

Ben stood up in his chair, giving Zaria and Placida a smile. "Count me in girls! If we have to save the multiverse and Unity, I wanna stop these evil demons and Azael."

Emily stood up too. "Yeah me too! And we can do it as a team! With our combined powers, we can accomplish anything!"

"Well I guess you know my answer!" Star stood up and grinned. "Besides I can kick some butt!"

Danny sighed and stood up too. "What have I got to lose? I wasn't doing anything relatively cool this summer."

They all turned to Steven who gave them a determined grin before standing up. "Well if we all work together, I think we can save our worlds."

They put their hands together and raised them high. "LET'S SAVE OUR WORLDS!"

"Hooray for the Dimensional Heroes!" Zaria exclaimed, jumping up and down. Placida even broke a smile at the team's enthusiasm.

A sudden crash outside made the whole castle shake. All of the heroes went on alert as they knew that meant trouble.

"Sounds like we have some company." Ben said, putting his hand on his Omnitrix.

"We better go outside and see what's going on." Star suggested.

Candy shifted a bit as she started to wake up. "What's happening Emily? Are we going out somewhere?"

Emily picked up Candy in her arms and smiled. "Yep! Time to do our duty!"

* * *

Avarice grinned as she turned around to the five villains she had recruited for her mission. Aiming another fireball at the castle, she watched as more of the crystals exploded off.

"When they come out, you are free to destroy them as you please." She told them, a smug look on her face. "But leave that Tennyson boy for the master."

The five of the heroes came out to see Avarice floating in the air. Ben internally groaned at her appearance while Avarice's eyes danced with hearts. Emily brought out her Smile Pact, Steven summoned his shield, and Star took out her wand. Danny glared at the demoness with a burning passion.

"You're the one that immobilized me! You lady are one twisted fruit loop." Danny said.

"Sorry, but breakfast was hours ago." Avarice said, pointing at him. "But now I'll finish you off permanently! I have someone here to meet you all."

Five figures came out of the mirrors she had summoned with her. The five of them gasped, recognizing the ones in front of them.

"Albedo..." Ben's eyes widen at the sight of his alter ego.

"Bad End Happy..." Emily shook in fear along with Candy.

"J-J-Jasper..." Steven stuttered.

"Ludo..." Star growled, her wand glowing menacingly.

"No...why him! Why did it have to be him!" Danny said, shocked at what he was seeing.

The evil ghost coming out of the mirror stuck his tongue out at Danny

 _"Hello Daniel..."_

* * *

 **Next time on Dimensional Heroes...  
**

 **Ben: What is happening to us? How are we losing to our foes?  
**

 **Emily: I can't feel anything...**

 **Star: Why is my wand acting up?**

 **Steven: Our enemies are too strong!**

 **Danny: Is our adventure ending before we've even begun?**

 **Pride: These heroes have no idea what they're getting into.**

 **Avarice: Next time, The Enemies of My Enemy**

 **All: We won't give up! We're the Dimensional Heroes!**

 **Zaria: Please review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Placida: And hope that our heroes will be fine.**


	8. Putting our Heads Together

_In all of the different franchises, all the different universes, there has always been a hero to protect the people from evil villains. Each hero is different, not one of them acts the same way. Many have considered them to be goodie two shoes or just too perfect, but every hero has their faults. The universes are always in balance as long as there is a hero to protect them all._

 _But the universes have started to collide, the villains are starting to team up to destroy all heroes. I have chosen five teenagers with extraordinary powers to help put a stop to their fiendish plans. The leader who will lead them all has experienced this sort of phenomenon before. Only he has the power to lead them all to victory...or destruction._

 _They call me Unity, guardian of the parallel worlds. This is the story of how five heroes saved the world._

* * *

 **Gap Between Worlds...  
**

"I think they're gone for now."

"We need to keep moving before they come again!"

"What we need to do is fine our way out of this dimensional crack in the universe!"

"Maybe we should take a breath and calm down a bit. It doesn't help our situation being stressed like this."

Four figures were hiding in a dark cave floating on a piece of rock flying through a inter-dimensional space portal.

The first was an Asian girl with long dark blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a long pale blue dress with blue lining, a long-sleeved blue jacket top, blue socks, and light blue/white heeled boots. A compact was clipped on her hip. In her arms was a small pixie creature similar to Candy. He looked like a miniature lion with a bushy fox-like tail. His fur is mainly pale orange in color, with an orange mane and tail.

Next to her was a tall, beautiful girl was red hair in a long ponytail. She wore a red shirt paired with a black vest, gray pants, and black flats. Her eyes were bright green as they scanned the darkness around them. Her hands were glowing with a soft pink light.

The next of the group was an African American boy wearing glasses. He wore a long-sleeve yellow shirt, green cargo pants with a black belt, and brown boots along with a red beret. In his hands was PDA, which he was typing into furiously.

Last of the group was a strange green alien female. Her hair was in a triangular yellow diamond shape while she wore a green and black jumpsuit. On her wrist was a small tablet that was connected with some Velcro. Her eyes were hidden behind a yellow visor as she looked at what the boy was typing.

"I think the danger is gone for now." The red haired girl relayed, powering down her powers. "Did everyone make it out alright?"

"I'll live if that's what you mean." The green one said sarcastically. "But that doesn't really help our situation."

"I agree, what the heck is going on?" The boy said, stopping his typing.

"Whatever is is, it has something to do with those shadowy creatures that keep appearing all over the place." The blue haired girl said calmly, casting worried glances at the pixie in her arms. "I think those creatures are responsible for taking the rest of our friends."

"I just hope Ben and Kevin are alright. Knowing them, they could survive by themselves." The red haired girl slumped against the wall, hissing in pain as her arms throbbed.

"Gwen are you okay? You took some damage in the battle." The pixie said, his face concerned.

"I'll be fine Pop. I had to help Chloe fend off those beast to let Tucker and Peridot get away."

"You didn't have to do that, but I'm grateful you did." Peridot said, crossing her arms. "So thank you for your help Gwen."

"Yeah Gwen, I owe you one." Tucker pulled his backpack off and took out some bandages. "Let me wrap that wound up. We need you at full fighting capacity in case they try to come back."

"We all need to be at our fullest fighting prowess." Pop agreed, turning towards Chloe. "Have you tried to contact the rest of the team?"

"As far as I know, they could be in different sectors of this world. April was the last person I saw before those shadow creatures took over." Chloe gave him a sadden face. "I never even saw Emily, Kelsey, or Lily."

"I'm worried about Candy too. She and Emily were together the last you saw them. I just hope she hasn't been captured."

"I hope that Lapis and Steven are alright. Those two along with the others really help me out, you know?" Peridot revealed, rubbing her forearms. "I can't imagine a life without them."

"I know that feeling too. Danny, Sam, even Jazz have been my best friends for so long. Being separated from them makes me a bit lonely." Tucker said, looking at a picture of them on his PDA.

Gwen stood up after Chloe bandaged her. "Look at us guys, we have friends who need us! They need us not because we are strong, but because we have brains that help them out. From what I've seen, we are the smart ones of our teams! If we can put our heads together, we can find a way to get out of this danger zone and find our friends too!" She held her hand out. "Now who's with me?"

Chloe put her hand down. "A rousing speech like that would make anyone go on your team."

Tucker followed suit. "Yeah, you can count on the brains of Tucker Foley."

Peridot hesitated for a second before begrudgingly putting her hand down. "Fine, but don't expect me to like teaming up with you clods."

"Peridot you are the voice of a generation." Pop said, putting his stubby hand down. "But we need you as much as we need ourselves."

"I'm assuming we should brainstorm some ideas first?" Chloe said, sitting down and pulling out a notebook.

"I've got a few, this isn't my first time being in an alternate dimension." Gwen joked, sitting next to her.

"Wait what? Just what kind of person are you?" Tucker asked, amazed by the calmness of this girl.

"I'm part alien Tucker. This weird time jumping, dimension hopping junk is normal for me."

"An alien? You hardly have the qualification of being an extraterrestrial." Peridot said, eyeing her carefully. "You don't even have a gem."

"Who said anything about having a gem to be an alien?" Gwen retorted, her eyes glowing pink as her hands charged up. The three of them were surprised at her abilities. No one said anything after that as they tried to hatch a plan on how to get out of the zone.

"Okay, but you have to admit that was pretty cool." Pop sad, making Chloe laughed a bit.

* * *

 **So here was a small teaser of what's happening with the other characters! The geniuses have teamed up to escape from a meshed dimensional warp in time! Will they meet up with the heroes? And what happened to the rest of the characters? Review, favorite, and follow for more!  
**

 **Next time: The heroes fight their mirrored selves while the sub-characters escape from Azael's dark castle!**


	9. Team Building

_In all of the different franchises, all the different universes, there has always been a hero to protect the people from evil villains. Each hero is different, not one of them acts the same way. Many have considered them to be goodie two shoes or just too perfect, but every hero has their faults. The universes are always in balance as long as there is a hero to protect them all._

 _But the universes have started to collide, the villains are starting to team up to destroy all heroes. I have chosen five teenagers with extraordinary powers to help put a stop to their fiendish plans. The leader who will lead them all has experienced this sort of phenomenon before. Only he has the power to lead them all to victory...or destruction._

 _They call me Unity, guardian of the parallel worlds. This is the story of how five heroes saved the world._

* * *

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Ben Tennyson..."

"Hello Emily, I hope you missed me!"

"Rose Quartz, it's been too long!"

"Princess, you're looking well."

" _Danny Phantom, you look scared about something. Perhaps its seeing your old enemy once more or that you realize just how weak you are."_

The five heroes looked at their evil counterparts with awe and shock. Dan grinned at Danny's gritted teeth and clenched fist. He was happy to see his old foe and was ready to break his bones to pieces. Albedo gave the same grin towards Ben who was glaring deeply at him. After all these years of trying to obtain the Omnitrix for himself, he had made a decent prototype to rival his own. Emily was currently shaking in fear as Bad End Happy smiled and waved at her. Whatever she was thinking, it wasn't any good for the psychopath girl. Jasper cracked her knuckles, intent on giving Steven a great pummeling. Steven gulped at this, sweat dripping down his face. Ludo gave Star a hateful glare while she gave him an equally strong one.

"Who are those people and creatures?" Zaria asked innocently to her stoic partner. "I don't remember seeing them in the ancient scrolls."

"You should read more then." Placida replied, scowling at her smaller partner. "Avarice managed to get the arch rivals of the chosen heroes."

"What! You mean these aren't the bigger enemies I've read about?" Zaria pouted at this. She was really looking forward to seeing the big baddies like Vilgax, Emperor Nogo, Yellow Diamond, Toffee, and Vlad Plasmius. The chance to see the heroes fighting their biggest nemesis would be the best day of her life. She pulled on the edges of her cloak in irritation. If these were only rivals, then the heroes would have no trouble in defeating them.

"HEY YOU GUYS!" Zaria shouted towards them. "KICK THEIR BUTTS!"

Ben smirked at the young girl's enthusiasm. A sudden surge of hope coursed through his veins. Albedo was nothing compared to the villains he'd fought in the past. He could faintly see the scared look on Emily's face before placing a hand on her shoulder. Emily turned to the side to see the determined look on Ben's face and promptly blushed.

"Hey, if this is just a twisted version of you, then I think you can take down this copycat." He told her, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "You beat her before, you can do it again."

Emily smiled at this and nodded. "Thanks Ben, I needed that." She got out her Smile Pact. "Now let's kick their butts like Zaria said!"

"Yeah, Ben's right! We beat these guys before!" Steven got his shield out. "We're much stronger than before we fought them!"

"And what doesn't kill you makes you stronger after all!" Star summoned her wand, grinning a bit. "Kicking some butt is what I'm great at!"

Danny was still scared, his hands shaking a lot. The others noticed this and surrounded him. The halfa's blue eyes widen as he felt hands on both sides of his shoulder. Star and Steven gave him encouraging smiles. Emily was beaming at him, her happiness was contagious.

"Danny, we may have not known each other for a time, but I would be honored if you fought alongside us." Ben told him, his green eyes showing courage. "So are you ready to save the multiverse?"

Danny looked around at his teammates and blinked. Slowly, his hands stopped shaking so much and he gave them a big thumbs up.

"When you put it like that, how can I refuse?" He joked, clasping a his hand onto Ben's. "We make up the strangest group of teenagers, you know that?"

"Enough with the sappy moment! Fans paid to watch an interesting fight, not a bonding moment!" Avarice called out towards the group. She crossed her arms. "Can we please get on with the program before she decides to cut screen?"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ben slipped his jacket down to reveal the Omnitrix on his arm.

"It's fighting time!" Emily raised her pact to the sky.

"Together, we can make this world better." Steven grew his shield a bit.

"No way are we letting some demons ruin our universes!" Star said, twirling her wand.

Danny closed his eyes and smiled. "After all, what kind of heroes would that make us?" He opened his eyes to reveal them turned green. "IF WE DIDN'T DO SOMETHING TO SAVE THIS MULTIVERSE!"

The rivals charged forward, looking determined to beat the heroes. But what they didn't know was that they were ready this time to face their past. It was time for a change, a hope for a better tomorrow.

"IT'S HERO TIME!"

"PRECURE, SMILE CHARGE!"

"I'M GOING GHOST!"

"WE ARE THE DIMENSIONAL HEROES!"

"FEEL OUR COMBINED POWERS!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile...in another zone...**

"Watch out Kevin!"

Kevin barely had time to dodged the projectile that was coming near him. An explosion sounded off behind him as he was thrown forward, colliding into Lily, making the yellow haired girl fall to the ground. Dani shot another ectoplasmic blast at the crystal monsters, making them shatter into bits. Some of the bits came flying towards her so she quickly went intangible to dodge.

"Are you alright Kevin?" Lily asked shyly, helping up the injured Osmosian.

"I'm fine Lily, just gonna be a bit sore for awhile." He groaned, popping his joint back into place with a crack. "We need to evacuate now before those crystal guys puncture us."

"Won't be a problem for me." A purple girl appeared next to them, holding a whip. "Those things are going down!"

"I'm going with Amethyst on this one. They don't bother me either." The young ghost girl said, shooting more of her green blast. "Lily, can't you just use your lightning powers and fry them?"

Lily thought about this and gently placed Kevin down on the ground. She walked up near the giant crystal beings and looked up at how big they were. Her knees started to shake as her nerves finally caught up to her. Sweat bulleted down the cure's face as the creature raised one hand up, intending to squash her flat. Dani and Amethyst called out to the girl just as it brought the fist down. Kevin stood up, shocked that he just witnessed a girl die in front of him. His fist clenched as he absorbed the ground and changed his hands into mallets. Dani's eyes glowed green in anger at the sight of the innocent girl's death and charged forwards. Amethyst gave a shout of anger and sonic speed dashed towards the crystal monster. Before anyone could collide with it, they noticed it starting to tremble a bit before being lifted off the ground by a familiar face.

"H-H-Hey guys!" Lily or in her powered up form, Peace said. "A little h-h-elp here!" She picked up the gigantic being and tossed it over towards them. The rest of the group could only gape at her immense strength before realizing what she just did.

"Remind me not to get her angry." Kevin said, smashing the crystal monster's face inwards. "Geez! What kind of material is this stuff made of?"

"Who cares? We need to smash it!" Amethyst wrapped her whip around its leg and tossed it up in the air. "Go for it Dani!"

Dani charged up a powerful surge of spirit energy at the same time Peace charged up her thunder abilities. Both girls glowed with bright lights respectfully, one green and the other yellow. With a powerful yell, Dani unleashed the blast of green ecto energy into a beam.

" **Precure!"** Lily twirled around, generating energy on her v-shaped fingertips. Lightning coursed her body as she unleashed it towards the being. **"PEACE THUNDER!"**

The attacks collided with each other, creating a more powerful move before exploding on the crystal monster's face. The crystalline body absorbed the energy, overloading within itself. With a crack, it exploded into millions of pieces, scattering around the area. Lily and Dani cheered loudly while Kevin and Amethyst grinned cockily. A job well done indeed.

Lilly de-transformed along with Dani as the two girls hugged each other.

"That was amazing Lily! How much strength do you have within you?" Dani asked the blonde.

"Well, it depends on how angry or determined I am!" Lily rubbed the back of her neck. "But I was so scared!"

"Are you kidding! You were so cool!" Amethyst patted her back. "You gotta show me that lightning move someday!"

Lily smiled shyly before facing Kevin. The black haired male gave a nod of approval.

"Not bad kid." He patted her head, making her squeak. "You've got guts, I'll give you that. And for a cowardly girl, you sure can pack a punch."

The sound of reforming crystals caught their ears. The crystals started to gather together again, almost making a torso. They all got into a battle stance before pillars of fire burned the crystals into mush. Standing in the fire, they could make out the outline of a boy with horns and three eyes. The freaky part was that his eyes were glowing as his hands were on fire. When it died down, they could see him strolling over with one hand in his pocket and the other waving towards them.

"Hey, can anyone tell me what's going on here?" He asked in a angered manner. Lily squeaked and hid behind Kevin who gave the demon guy an equally angered look.

"Who wants to know?" He asked him, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, forgot my manners." He held out a hand. "Lucitor, Tom Lucitor."

* * *

 **Okay so let me explain what happene and why there was a delay.**

 **School happened, life happened, and everything in between!**

 **But I did make a new chapter, introduce some new characters, and set up an awesome fight scene!**

 **Yeah...so...**

 **Next time:**

 **Ben: We fight our nemesis to the grind!**

 **Danny: I will not be afraid of you anymore Dan!**

 **Steven: We also get sent into another universe to recruit more heroes!**

 **Maya: Emily is that you?**

 **Emily: No way! It can't be!**

 **Star: Next episode, Vs and New Allies!**

 **Avarice: You haven't seen the last of me!**

 **All: WE WON'T GIVE UP! WE'RE THE DIMENSIONAL HEROES!**


	10. Heroes vs Rivals

_In all of the different franchises, all the different universes, there has always been a hero to protect the people from evil villains. Each hero is different, not one of them acts the same way. Many have considered them to be goodie two shoes or just too perfect, but every hero has their faults. The universes are always in balance as long as there is a hero to protect them all._

 _But the universes have started to collide, the villains are starting to team up to destroy all heroes. I have chosen five teenagers with extraordinary powers to help put a stop to their fiendish plans. The leader who will lead them all has experienced this sort of phenomenon before. Only he has the power to lead them all to victory...or destruction._

 _They call me Unity, guardian of the parallel worlds. This is the story of how five heroes saved the world._

* * *

 **Emily: So here's what you've missed since last time. Ben, Star,Steven,Danny, and I found ourselves in a new dimension where we met these two girls that have strange cloaks and powers. While we're here we learned that the good force in the multiverse has been kidnapped by the evil chaotic force. To prevent eternal darkness, we were chosen to help save her and protect the multiverse from the Seven Deadly Demons! *Sighs* I think this mission is getting too tough, but I will survive!**

* * *

"Dimensional Heroes, time to fight!"

The villains charged at our heroes as they charged towards them. Ben and Albedo clashed in their alien forms of FourArms. Danny and Dan were punching each other so fast that if you blinked you would miss them. Cure Happy and Bad End Happy traded blow for blow, both not willing to keep each other down. Star shots spell after spell against Ludo, who kept throwing more things at her. Steven had his shield uo, blocking him from fatal blows from Jasper.

"Ugh!" He said as Jasper actually got a punch in. "Gonna feel that in the morning!"

"Your weaker than I remember Rose Quartz!" Jasper jeered, her lips curled upwards in a sneer. "To think you used to fight armies!"

"I told you I am not my mom!" Steven yelled, throwing his shield Captain America style. It hit Jasper on the face, making her fall backwards. "And stop saying mean things about her!"

"RAINBOW BLAST!" Star shouted, shooting a concentrated light energy at Ludo, sending him flying backwards. "Not so tough without your monster army backing you up huh?"

"Silence you irritating princess!" Ludo screeched, his fave red with anger. "I don't need those idiots to help me fight you!"

"Uh yeah you do! Obviously you haven't been paying attention on who's winning!" Star raised her wand once more. "HONEYBEE TORNADO SWARM!"

Ludo screamed as thousands of bees stung his his body. He wasn't the only one to feel the sting as Jasper grunted as the bees stung her too, causing them both to fall backwards. Star and Steven high-fived each other.

"Give up Benjamin! There isn't a single alien you have in that device that I don't posses!" Albedo said, throwing the Omnitrix hero to the side. "Anything you have, I have better!" He started punching his face, caving it inwards. The Omnitrix started blinking, soon to signal the timer running off. Cure Happy saw Ben struggling and ran over to where he was. Bad End Happy growled and chased after her.

"Hold on Ben! I'll help you!" Happy flew to sky surrounded by pink energy. She put her hands to attack position, and sucks the Pink energy to her, forming a giant heart that grows up bigger and bigger.

"PRECURE," She aimed the attack at Albedo, who was shocked to see a glowing pink heart aimed at him. "HAPPY SHOWER SHINING!"

She released all the energy that was inside the heart, forming a giant pink burst of energy that went right towards Albedo. He held up his hands to block the attack, but was blown backwards by the sheer power of the attack. During this time, Ben had powered down and went through his arsenal of aliens to find one that would stop Albedo.

"C'mon Omnitrix, can't you give me one alien that I know can fight him?" He hit the Omnitrix slightly. "Even a classic one will do at the moment!"

Cure Happy fell to the ground, steam surrounding her body as she panted hard. "That...really...makes..me...exhausted." She huffed.

"Weak enough for me to finally eliminate you!" Bad End Happy stood above her fallen counterpart and grinned. Her hands were in the Happy Shower position as she charged up the negative energy. "Ready to die Emily? I just hope you will enjoy the afterlife."

Cure Happy closed her eyes and awaited death, but none came. She looked up to see Ben in an alien form she was unfamiliar with. It appeared to mainly consist of blue energy. There were four spikes protruding from both of his shoulders. His arms were rather large, stretching down nearly to his feet in resting position. His arms, chest, and legs were rocklike. A moss-like substance can be seen around his neck. The Omnitrix symbol was located on his chest.

"Ben is that you?" Happy asked, stunned at how this new form saved her.

The alien grinned and flashed the girl a thumbs up. "Call me Shockrock now!" He turned back to face Bad End Happy who was shaking in fear. "Now to deal with you!"

"TENNYSON!" Happy and Shockrock turned to see Albedo in his Heatblast form glaring at him. "WHAT IS THIS NEW ALIEN! I'VE NEVER SEEN IT BEFORE!"

"Oh really?" Shockrock grinned at this, making Albedo gulp. "Then let me do you the pleasure of showing you what it can do!"

Powerful blue electrical energy erupted from its body as it shot beams of blue at Bad End Happy and Albedo, making them both fly backwards. Albedo threw fireballs at it, but the rock made him feel nothing. Bad End Happy shot a blast hand, but it was countered by him. Now both baddies were feeling a bit scared.

"Let's finish this!" He turned back at Happy. "Got enough for one more blast?"

She shook her head. "No, but I have an idea!" She ran towards the villains and leapt upwards. "BEN! CHARGE ME UP!"

Shockrock grinned and sent up some electric energy to charge up her attack. Happy started plummeting to the ground, pink and blue energy surrounding her. She held up a fist.

"SHOCKING HAPPY PUNCH!" She pounded the ground, causing Bad End Happy and Albedo to get shocked from the massive waves of energy. Standing up, she stood inside of a crater so large that it could've been a lake. She turned around and gave Ben a grin who grinned back.

"You guys were amazing!" Star exclaimed, coming near them with Steven. "That explosion was so awesome!"

"And you managed to take care of your foes!" Steven grinned, walking near Happy. "Did you guys switch foes? That strategy helped us out."

"Sure did!" Shockrock pumped his fist. "Now all we have to wait for is Danny!"

"AGH!"

The four looked up to see Danny getting punched to the ground. Dan laughed evilly as he shot a powerful blast of ecto-energy at him. Danny was broken and bruised up, but slowly got up from the ground.

"I won't let you destroy me! I will defeat you!" Danny vowed, pointing at his evil side.

"Sure you will, now die!" Dan shot another laser, this one more fatal than the last. Danny braced himself for impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Steven shield him from the attack. The gem boy smiled at him and dispersed the shield. Star and Happy stood beside him while Ben stood behind him.

"Stay away from Danny!" Star said, aiming her wand at Dan. "We may not know each other very well and we may not know what he went through, but we are a team!"

"Danny is our new friend and we won't let you hurt him!" Steven proclaimed, healing Danny along with the others.

"We may not belong to the same universe, but we have the same energy running through us. The unity we have is created by the bonds we share!" Happy said, a glowing energy surrounding her.

"We are the Dimensional Heroes..." Ben walked forward in his Shockrock form. "We will find Unity, bring the world' back in order, and defeat you!"

"You cannot defeat me! I am the most powerful being in Danny's universe! You have no power that can't beat me!" Dan said, charging up his ecto-energy.

"Correction-!" The ghost looked down to see Placida grinning with Candy in her arms. "You are the most powerful being in "Danny's universe"! But you don't know about the others!"

Dan's eyes widen as he turned to see Star in her golden butterfly form, Happy in her Princess mode, and Shockrock glowing brighter full of energy. Star aimed her wand at Dan, trapping him within a orb of light. Happy summoned her wand and charged the energy.

"Danny, Ben, ready for action?" Happy asked, seeing the boys grin at her.

"Dan, I think you had this coming for a long time!" Danny yelled, sending out a beam of ice from his hands.

"I second that!" Shockrock said, sending out his blue energy boomerang at him.

"PRECURE!" Happy twirled her wand and made a heart. "CINDERELLA HAPPY SHOWER!"

"RADIANT RAINBOW EXPLOSION!" Star yelled, her wand exploding with light.

The attacks converged with each other and combined to make a powerful beam. Dan gasped as he was blasted, his very life essence stripping away from him. He yelled loudly as his body exploded from the sheer combined force. The heroes took a deep breath before de-transforming back to their human forms, unconscious.

Avarice growled as she saw all her efforts had been nulled. "You heroes ruin everything!"

"Give it up Avarice. You have been beaten." Zaria said, her face void of emotion.

"I REFUSE TO LOSE TO A BUNCH OF LOSERS!" Avarice's eyes glowed red as fire surrounded her body. "TIME TO SEND THESE HEROES AWAY FROM THIS DIMENSION!"

A orange portal surrounded the heroes as they were sent into the abyss of darkness. Candy yelped as she leapt through the portal to follow them.

"Oh no! Ben! Emily! Star! Steven! Danny!" Placida tried to go in the portal, but Avarice snapped her finger, closing the portal. "Where did you send them?"

Avarice laughed. "Heck if I know! You should be worried about how I will destroy this castle!"

Zaria stood in front of Placida. "You will do no such thing."

"On the contrary," Another portal opened to reveal a small girl. "I think we will!

* * *

"Emily, are you alright?"

"Who are those others sleeping next to her?"

"How did she get here?"

"Maybe we should wake them up?"

Emily groaned as her eyes opened up. She was in some sort of bakery or cafe on one of the tables. Ben was knocked out next to her. Star, Steven, and Danny were around her. Candy was on her lap, crying her eyes out.

"You guys are alive! Thank goodness!" Candy hugged her chest and kept crying. "When you guys battled out there, I was afraid for the worse!"

"We're okay Candy..." She patted the pixie's head. "Where are we?"

The others started to wake up around her, stunned by the room around them.

"Emily are you alright?" Ben asked her, seeing her worried face. "And when did we get here?"

"Where's Placida and Zaria?" Star looked around. "I don't see them!"

"Oh you guys are up!" A pink haired girl walked from out one of the door. She smiled at the group. "Nice to meet you all!"

Emily's eyes widen at the girl before breaking out into a smile and running to hug the girl. "Maya! I can't believe it!"

Maya laughed and hugged her back. "Hey Emily-senpai! I'm so glad you came to visit. We found you and your group knocked out outside so we brought you in. The world looks all crazy!"

"Are you going to introduce us Emily?" Danny got up from the table he was laying on.

"My name's Maya Aida, but you can call me Cure Heart!" Maya shook his hand. "Emily is one of the warriors that helps save the world alongside my team."

"So this means that we landed in another universe!" Ben looked outside the window to see the desolate state of the outside world. "What happened here?"

Maya looked crestfallen. "Some evil guys came in and started causing trouble. I gathered my team to combat against them, but I ended up losing them!" She started to cry. "I barely made it out alive, but Cure Ace sacrificed herself to save me."

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Star patted her shoulder. "But we can help you get them back."

Steven nodded. "Yeah, we were gathered to save the universe!"

"Then we could really use your help!" A small pink bunny with a pink bow flew and sat down on the counter.

"Kippi!" Candy hugged the other pixie. "Great to see you again!"

"Hey Candy, nice to see you too!" Kippi said. "Now we need a plan to get to the center of the town and away from detectable eyes."

The others got over their initial shock and nodded. To save this universe, it would take the lot of them.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Emily: Don't worry Maya! We will save your teammates!**

 **Lilth: You must be those children that Avarice keeps talking about!**

 **Ben: Maya, you need to transform with us!**

 **Maya: I can't...I don't want to lose anymore friends.**

 **Star: We got to find Eclipsa and convince her to help out.**

 **Steven: The Homeworld destroyed my home!**

 **Danny: If you touch her, I will make you regret!**

 **All: WE ARE THE DIMENSIONAL HEROES!**

 **Hey guys. Sorry for the late update! This year has been crazy! Here's to more chapters in the future!**


	11. B-Story: The Plot Thickens

_In all of the different franchises, all the different universes, there has always been a hero to protect the people from evil villains. Each hero is different, not one of them acts the same way. Many have considered them to be goodie two shoes or just too perfect, but every hero has their faults. The universes are always in balance as long as there is a hero to protect them all._

 _But the universes have started to collide, the villains are starting to team up to destroy all heroes. I have chosen five teenagers with extraordinary powers to help put a stop to their fiendish plans. The leader who will lead them all has experienced this sort of phenomenon before. Only he has the power to lead them all to victory...or destruction._

 _They call me Unity, guardian of the parallel worlds. This is the story of how five heroes saved the world._

* * *

 **Between worlds...  
**

"Hey are you guys okay? We should probably take a quick break."

"I suppose we could rest a bit. Traveling over that wall of lava was pretty hot."

"I...phew...could use a quick break."

"Fine, we'll stop for now and try to walk around later."

In the midst of a jungle themed world, the sight of humans would strike odd to certain eyes. A girl with green hair in a ponytail was hanging from the arm of a girl with orange hair. Next to them was an Asian girl holding what seemed to be a blob with a circle where its eyes should be. Walking in front of them was a tall red woman with shades and gauntlets and another girl with a sword swung over her shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay April?" The orange haired girl asked, placing the green haired girl down. "You took quite a fall back when we were fighting."

April winced as she clutched her ankle in pain. "I think I'll be fine Jasmine. This seems like a normal day for someone like me. Believe me when I tell you that..."

The blob creature scampered over towards her and rubbed its head on her ankle. "Ship..."

"Ship wants to make you feel better too!" The other girl, Julie, said smiling. "It was a good thing that some of us brought our super powered suits!"

"And our swords!"

"Yeah Kelly, those swords you carry are helpful!" Jasmine said to the other greenette girl. "Where do you even keep those?"

Kelly shrugged and sat down next to April. "Mostly in my hair, but I like using one sword at a time if necessary."

"That is so cool! I wish my hair did that!" April turned to the red woman. "How long till we reach the next portal Garnet?"

Garnet looked ahead. "Shouldn't be too long now. We still have a long way to go if we wanna reunite with our friends." Her shades glinted in the light. _Hang in there Steven. I'll be there soon._

"I hope the rest of my team found each other. We work better together." April petted Ship in deep thought.

"Danny will be fine without me. I just worry about Sam and Tucker." Jasmine leaned against the tree. "We only have limited weapons."

"Star is capable of taking care of herself. I just hope Marco is okay." Kelly wiped her sword of blood. "His karate can only take him so far."

"Ben can also take care of himself along with the others. Ship is the one I need to use my power." Julie put out.

"What about you Garnet? Can your friends protect themselves?" April asked the woman.

Garnet smirked and nodded. "I have full confidence that Steven and the others are helping out in anyway they can. Steven's heart won't allow himself to be used. Knowing him, he will be the best player he can be."

The girls smiled at her words and closed their eyes to rest. Garnet stood watch, praying that the others would be okay.

* * *

 **Rocky Terrain  
**

"Looks like the enemy has set up camp nearby"

"Excellent, we can probably find a portal there."

Kevin looked back at his team to asses their prowess. He shifted his shoulder to allow Lily to look over. The yellow haired girl impressed him with how powerful her lightning powers. Dani had changed back to her human form, adjusting her red skullie on her head. Amethyst was chatting with Tom, the demon making her laugh a couple of times. So far, he thought the team had a fighting chance.

"Hey Kevin, are you sure this plan is going to work? We've been fighting so many golems lately that my hands are starting to hurt." Lily said, rubbing her palms.

"Lily, you and I both know we can't reunite with our friends until we beat the boss of those stupid rocks. Now are we going to chicken out or are we going to fight?" He turned to see that she was giving the cutest determined face that he'd ever seen. She was like the little sister he never had.

"Okay I'll do my best!" Lily pumped her fist with determination. "I won't let you down Kevin!"

"As touching as that all is..." Dani pointed at the campgrounds. "We have other problems."

A giant being with metal armor walked from one of the flaps of the tent. In his hands was a large, long spear that shone in the desert light. Its red eyes darted to where they were hiding as its grip tightened considerably on the spear.

"What are those intruders doing here?" Levia grumbled, shaking his head. "Lilth got to go face the main ones while I got left with these rabble? You've got to be kidding me! Now I wished I traded places with Daemon when I had the chance!"

The golem captain walked near him. "What are your orders Commander?"

"Gee captain, maybe I'm feeling merciful and I decided to let them go free!" Levia said sarcastically.

"Uh...are you okay boss?" The captain asked, scratching his head in confusion.

Levia gripped his neck hard and brought him up to his ironed face. "THINK ABOUT IT GENIUS! I WANT THEM DESTROYED OR YOU'LL BE THE ONE IN RUBBLE!" He threw him on the ground hard and turned to the rest of the army. "NOW GET TO WORK MONGRELS! I WANT TO SHOW MASTER AZAEL THAT I AM NOT INCOMPETENT!"

The army scattered to get their weapons ready while Levia pointed to the group with angry glowing eyes. "Hear this heroes! I am your reckoning! Wait till you see what I have planned for your demise!"

Tom raised an eyebrow at the ranting demon. "Does anyone have any idea what he's shouting about?"

Amethyst shrugged. "He looks stupid from where we stand. I think his army is coming to attack us."

Kevin groaned and let Lily jump off his back. "Guess we have to fight sooner than later."

"Awesome, now I can show the true extent of my powers." Tom snapped his fingers and summoned a flame.

"That all you can do firecracker?" Dani joked, switching to her ghost form. "Bet I can do better!"

"I'll show you all I can do too!" Lily said, changing into Cure Peace.

Kevin absorbed the rocks around them and pounded his fist together. "Then let's get cracking!"

* * *

 **Frozen Wasteland**

"Hang on Tucker! I've got you!"

"Me? Who's got you?"

"I think Gwen does, but I could be wrong!"

What you see here is an example of a series of unfortunate events. Chloe was doing her best to hoist Tucker up who had slipped and was now dangling over the frozen chasm. Gwen was using her powers to keep them both from falling to their deaths while Peridot and Pop were helping out.

"That's the last time I decide to check the GPS!" Tucker shouted, finally grabbing onto Chloe's outstretched hands. "Why did I think that would work here? We're in another dimension!"

"You are heavier than you look Tucker!" Peridot called from behind. "Have you considered-"

"Say lose weight and I will hit you upside the head!" He called back to her. "And for your information, I work out!"

"Can we focus on that later and get him up?" Gwen said, letting the mana wrap around his body as she hoisted him upwards. "There we go."

Chloe brushed some snow off him. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, that was quite a scare. Let's make sure it doesn't happen again." Tucker said, his heart pounding. "I think I saw my life flash before my eyes!"

"Now I know it wasn't that scary." Pop said, shaking his mane. "We got you before you plummeted too far!"

"I concur with Pop, it wasn't that far of a drop." Peridot added, crossing her arms. "Can we please find somewhere to warm up too? My gem is frozen!"

Chloe shivered a bit, feeling the cold air bite her body. "Even for someone like me this is freezing!"

"Let's see if we can find a cave or something to make a fire in." Gwen started to say before she was rudely interrupted by Peridot.

"Oh no! I am sick and tired of caves! If we don't find civilization soon, I think I might go insane!"

"Can't be insane unless the court deals it." Tucker replied, shaking snow off his hat.

Peridot shot him a stink eye. "Shut your mouth! You know what I mean!"

"Hey guys, you've got to see this!" Pop called from ahead, the snow falling down harder. "I think i found something that might be able to help us!"

The four walked to where he was standing and gasped. Below the snowy wastelands was a small village. Lights were in the windows indicating life!

"This is too convenient. Why would there be a village in this place?" Gwen asked suspiciously.

"Who cares? Warmth, food, and shelter are what humans need to survive out here! Also, some coats wouldn't be so bad either." Peridot listed, walking. "So if you're really as smart as you say you are, follow me."

"She has a point Gwen. We do need to get somewhere warm before we get frostbite or hypothermia." Tucker said, following the green gem.

Chloe looked at Gwen, biting her lip. "I think we should at least be cautious about this. If we rush in too soon, we might get ambushed or something. I'll walk down with you."

"Thanks Chloe at least someone has reason around here." Gwen commented, picking up Pop and walking down with the blue haired girl. Unknown to them, an older gentleman watched them descend.

"Excellent, all is according to plan." Daemon said, his lips curling into a smile. "All hail Master Azael."

* * *

 **Azael's Secret Chamber  
**

 _"Well Unity, how does it feel to know that your heroes are failing? Must be very upsetting to know they will be dead soon."  
_

As usual, the pillar of fire that was Azael gloated his victory towards the comatose Unity. The woman made no movement towards him nor did she answer back, making him growl a bit.

 _"We were once equals, you know? I watched from the shadows while you made heroes to save countless worlds and to preserve that "peace" you always talk about. I envied how those pathetic creatures loved you and made sure to keep everything in balance. I made the villains to combat against the ones you so cared for. No matter how many I made, you just helped them more."_

The fires started to turn red as his anger rose. The thorns on her chest started to burn from the intense heat. He knew this would not kill her, but might warm her up a bit. He wanted so hard for her to suffer, to feel the pain he felt all those years. He wanted her to cry out in despair as he tore apart all the things she loved right in front of her. But as much as he hated her, he knew that killing her would cause the balance to shift to chaos. Not a bad idea, but he wanted to drag her down with him.

 _"So why don't you just give in to the darkness already and let me taint that form of yours? I want you to rule beside me when the world ends. Then you will be the one cast away while I take control. But I promise to let you out when I feel like it."_ He laughed bitterly and let the flames go back down. _"Until the day you wake up, I'll check on your heroes and make sure they die "honorary" deaths!"_

The wicked left the room, leaving Unity alone once more. The goddess herself sighed as the pendant near her chest glowed.

 _Heroes, heed my call. Do not let chaos reign like once before._

* * *

 **A buildup to the main conflict of the story! So the demons are about to fight certain groups and we get to see the latest edition.**

 **To my one reader who doesn't know what Glitter Force is, here's the link! wiki/Main_Page**


	12. BraveHeart Part 1

_In all of the different franchises, all the different universes, there has always been a hero to protect the people from evil villains. Each hero is different, not one of them acts the same way. Many have considered them to be goodie two shoes or just too perfect, but every hero has their faults. The universes are always in balance as long as there is a hero to protect them all._

 _But the universes have started to collide, the villains are starting to team up to destroy all heroes. I have chosen five teenagers with extraordinary powers to help put a stop to their fiendish plans. The leader who will lead them all has experienced this sort of phenomenon before. Only he has the power to lead them all to victory...or destruction._

 _They call me Unity, guardian of the parallel worlds. This is the story of how five heroes saved the world._

* * *

 **Clover Town (Emily's Universe)**

"Alright team, we need to come up with a plan to rescue Maya's teammates. Anyone got any good suggestions?"

The Dimensional Heroes were sitting around a large table, plates of food surrounding them. Maya had made them some lunch to eat before they discussed their plan of action. Emily gave the group a determined look, hoping they had some idea of how to save her friends.

"Well judging by the way the town looks, how long has the enemy been here Maya?" Ben asked the pinkette.

Maya tapped her chin. "I guess it's been so long now, I've forgotten when." She sweatdropped. "To be honest, they kind of attacked us out of nowhere."

"So your saying that they ambushed your whole group?" Steven questioned.

"Yeah, we were all caught off-guard. It was a typical Tuesday morning..."

* * *

 _"Maya! Come on or we'll be late for school!"  
_

 _"I'm coming Rachel! Please don't leave me again!"_

 _Maya was racing down the sidewalk, wearing her school sanctioned uniform before meeting up with her best friend Rachel, a blue haired girl who acted more like her mother. On her shoulder was her pixie partner Rory, who was chuckling at the pink haired girl._

 _"You think she would set an alarm or something." He snickered, watching her almost trip over the curb._

 _"I feel a need to get her a dozen and make sure they're all set at different times." Rachel sighed, shaking her head._

 _"Okay Rachel, I'm ready for school!" Maya said happily, making the blue haired girl sigh some more. Before they could even walk, a figure tackled Maya to the ground._

 _"Hey Maya! I told you I would wake up early so that we could walk together!" Regina, an enemy turned ally, hugged her longtime friend. "_

 _"Regina! I told you to wait for me before you decided to tackle Maya!" Mackenzie, a purple haired popstar and friend, came running behind the blonde, her pixie Davi floating besides her._

 _"It's a hassle to get her up in the morning." Davi said, making Regina pout at her._

 _"I'll do anything as long as Maya is here to do it with me." The blonde said, picking herself and Maya off the ground._

 _Before Rachel could say something, dark clouds engulfed the sky, making the area around them cold. The girls shivered and gasped as people, plants, and animals around them were suddenly trapped in black crystals!_

 _"What's going on? Is King Mercenaire back or something?" Mackenzie gasped, seeing all life and color draining from the world._

 _"That can't be right! We restored him back to normal! Daddy wouldn't just turn evil again!" Regina protested, a bit scared of what was going on._

 _"Is this a new enemy? It doesn't look like shadow creatures." Rachel observed._

 _"No, this is a more sinister force." The four turned to see the rest of their teammates Clara and Natalie walk towards them, Clara's pixie Lance on her head and the pixie baby Dina in Natalie's arms. The ten year old Natalie glared at the clouds. "This energy seems almost demonic."_

 _"Demons are real?" Maya asked._

 _"Yes, and it would appear that our world is being invaded."_

 _"That's not good, we just saved it from being taken over." Clara said, gazing towards the Clover Tower. "But I saw some powerful energy signals coming from the observation deck of my family's tower."_

 _"Then we'll have to transform and stop it." Mackenzie said._

 _"And we were just starting to get our lives back together." Rachel groaned, shaking her head._

 _"Duty calls Rach!" Rory joked, making her pull his cheek._

 _"Come on girls, let's go save our city!" Maya commanded, the girls cheering loudly._

* * *

"We never made it far enough. Just as soon as we got into Clover Tower, we were confronted by this wicked woman!" Maya shivered, remembering how brutal the battle was.

"Was this woman a psychopathic teenager with a flaming red dress, red hair, and fire powers?" Danny asked.

"No, but she was a very beautiful lady with silver hair and scary looking eyes!"

"She sounds terrifying." Star said, twirling her wand. "So what was her attacks like?"

"She liked to use mirrors to attack us with, causing our attacks to reflect right back onto us." Maya explained. "But in addition to that, she could grow her nails to claw us with! Her nails on the left hand were coated with poison while the nails on the right hand paralyzed."

"Wow, never thought that nails could be use to hurt people! I thought nails were supposed to be pretty!" Candy said, waving her arms.

"Looks like this lady uses them for evil. Maybe we can get rid of her nails or something." Steven suggested.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Sword managed to slice a bit of her hair and she went ballistic! She incapacitated Diamond and Clover, paralyzed Regina and me, and beat Sword and Ace to a bloodied pulp!" Maya hugged Emily, who patted her head. "She loves her looks as much as she does combat."

"Is there any way for us to actually beat her?" Star groaned.

"Not sure, but knowing our track record, we can figure something out quickly. If she's still in the city, no doubt she'll be in that Clover Tower. We need to get there, rescue her friends, and manage to get her out of the universe!" Ben gathered the team around. "Now here's what we'll do..."

* * *

 **Clover Tower**

"Ugh! Those brats ruined my perfectly good hairstyle! Do they know how hard it is in the morning to get this done?"

Lilth looked at the deep cut in her hair and grimaced. The Demoness of Lust was known for keeping her appearances up to date and beautiful. Today she was wearing a full-boodied leather catsuit with matching high heeled boots and gloves. Her lipstick was maroon as her eyeshadow was purple. She was sitting next to the lovely shadow prison she'd trapped the brats in when she captured them. Spade and Diamond were pounding on the walls while Clover and Regina were tending to Ace who was unconscious.

"Let us out of here! You'll pay for this!" Spade called out. She shrieked as a nail almost pierced her face.

"Quiet brat, before I decide to shish kebab you!" Lilth threatened, glaring at the purple haired girl. "You've already done enough damage as it is when your red head decided to chop my locks! Now without your precious leader, you can't attack at full power!"

"Heart will return and she'll free us!" Clover said, her face determined.

"That's what I plan on happening. Don't think that just because I let her go doesn't mean I didn't plan for her coming back." Lilth snapped her fingers, summoning dark crystal from the shadows. Emerging from the crystals were dark versions of them!

"Shadow clones! No way!" Regina gasped, her eyes widen in surprise. "How did you-!"

"What a nosy girl, why would I waste my time on explaining my plans? I'm not stupid, you're going to try and find some sort of loophole around them if I tell you."

"You have to admit, she did plan good." Diamond admitted, slightly impressed.

Lilth grinned. "Now my Shadow Cures, go forth and bring me the Heart. With her powers extinguished, this universe is mine for the taking!" Laughing evilly, she watched as her evil cures went out to retrieve the team leader.

"Excellent work Lilth, just like I planned it." A voice behind her commented. Lilth turned around to see one of her various mirrors reflect the face of Pride, the small girl.

"Well if it isn't the Demoness of Pride herself. I'm guessing you and Gluttony have returned?"

"Among other things, but enough about me. Those Dimensional Heroes are on their way to your location. Think you can handle them?"

Lilth growled at that comment. "You just wait and see Nyx. For once I'm done here, I'm coming home with heroes in hand and your head on a mantle!"

* * *

Nyx smirked as the connection was cut. "That Lilth has no idea who's she's messing with. Then again, even the others don't know the real reason for my return."

 _"Is it time for me to feed again?"_ A snarled voice asked beside her, chains rattling.

"No Gorgous, not yet I'm afraid." Nyx pressed a panel in the wall next to her, revealing a secret passage. "But I think I have some appetizers in the torture chamber for you to snack on."

In the darken damp cave below them, two cloaked figures were half dead on the floor. It was Placida and Zaria.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Heart: I can't believe she did this!**

 **Ben: Great, more clones!**

 **Star: Eclipsa what happened here?**

 **Eclispsa: They took Meteora!**

 **Gwen: You have some nerve attacking us!**

 **Peridot: Watch out Chloe!**

 **Peace: Kevin NO!**

 **Sam: I have to be the one to get us out of here!**

 **?: Who are you guys, and why are you wearing spandex?**

 **?: IT'S MORPHING TIME!**

 **All: We'll stop them cause we're the Dimensionsal Heroes!**

 **Nyx: I can't wait to see how this all ends...**

* * *

 **So yeah, those next chapters are going to be crazy! Get ready to meet some new heroes and more secrets revealed!**


	13. BraveHeart Pt2

**Guess I'm back to the writing of this story! I've missed writing for this story! So here I come with another chapter!**

* * *

 _In all of the different franchises, all the different universes, there has always been a hero to protect the people from evil villains. Each hero is different, not one of them acts the same way. Many have considered them to be goodie two shoes or just too perfect, but every hero has their faults. The universes are always in balance as long as there is a hero to protect them all._

 _But the universes have started to collide, the villains are starting to team up to destroy all heroes. I have chosen five teenagers with extraordinary powers to help put a stop to their fiendish plans. The leader who will lead them all has experienced this sort of phenomenon before. Only he has the power to lead them all to victory...or destruction._

 _They call me Unity, guardian of the parallel worlds. This is the story of how five heroes saved the world._

* * *

 **Previously on Dimensional Heroes...  
**

 _"Alright team, we need to come up with a plan to rescue Maya's teammates. Anyone got any good suggestions?"_

 _"We never made it far enough. Just as soon as we got into Clover Tower, we were confronted by this wicked woman!"_

 _"She liked to use mirrors to attack us with, causing our attacks to reflect right back onto us." Maya explained. "But in addition to that, she could grow her nails to claw us with! Her nails on the left hand were coated with poison while the nails on the right hand paralyzed."_

 _"Wow, never thought that nails could be use to hurt people! I thought nails were supposed to be pretty!" Candy said, waving her arms._

 _"Looks like this lady uses them for evil. Maybe we can get rid of her nails or something." Steven suggested._

 _"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Sword managed to slice a bit of her hair and she went ballistic! She incapacitated Diamond and Clover, paralyzed Regina and me, and beat Sword and Ace to a bloodied pulp!" Maya hugged Emily, who patted her head. "She loves her looks as much as she does combat."_

 _"Is there any way for us to actually beat her?" Star groaned._

 _"Not sure, but knowing our track record, we can figure something out quickly. If she's still in the city, no doubt she'll be in that Clover Tower. We need to get there, rescue her friends, and manage to get her out of the universe!" Ben gathered the team around. "Now here's what we'll do..."_

 **BraveHeart & The Mystery Savior  
**

* * *

"Are you certain that this will work?"

"Well how else are we supposed to save your friend's pixie partners?"

The group plus Maya were standing nearby the Clover Tower ready to go and save Maya's teammates. In front of the entryway was a horde of imps surrounding a cage with the rest of the pixies trapped inside them.

"This seems a bit too easy. Why would they have your friend's pixies out in the open like that?" Danny asked, his face furrowed. "It feels like a trap!"

"I guess they expected us to be here." Steven said, turning to Ben. "Should we modify the plans?"

"No, we have to go through-" He stopped talking when he saw the imps bothering someone in the cage. "What's that thing the imps are bothering?"

Maya gasped as she and Emily leaned forward to see the young baby crying at the imps while a blue dog, yellow bear, and purple cat stood in front of it. Maya recognized Rory, Lance, and Davi, but when she saw baby Dina crying, that crossed the line.

"They have a baby? When did they get a baby?" Star waved her arms in a dramatic way.

"That's Dina!" The pink haired girls exclaimed.

"Okay, I can take taking those other strange creatures, but babies is unacceptable!" Danny's eyes started to glow. "We have to act now!"

The imps heard cries of anger, making turn around to see Rath, Star with her wand pointed, Steven holding his shield, Danny floating above in ghost form, and Cure Happy and Heart standing next to each other.

"It's Heart! And Happy-senpai!" Rory shouted, his eyes sparkling.

"So she did make it out okay!" Lance cheered, jumping up and down.

"Thank goodness. Looks like she brought backup." Davi said, feeling a bit relieved.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING STRANGE IMP THINGS, RATH IS GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTTS AND SAVE THOSE WEIRD CREATURES!" The tiger alien yelled, surprising the group of his changed attitude.

"Woah! Ben's got a feisty kitty!" Star joked, twirling her wand. "Alright, let's kick some impy butt!"

The group made quick work of them, when hit the imps turned into shadows. It didn't take long before they freed the pixies and the baby.

"Thanks for the help!" Rory said, landing on Ben's head. "That cool cat form of yours kicks some serious butt!"

"Aww, you guys are so adorable!" Star cooed, hugging Lance.

"So you're saying that your owners are at the top of the tower?" Steven asked Davi, who nodded.

"That wicked lady knocked them out and placed them at the top. She said that the heroes would come and stop her, but she would kill them before that would happen."

Maya rocked Dina in her arms, calming the baby down. "Then we have to go and stop her! I don't care what we have to do!"

"What we need to do is split up in different groups to attack and save." Ben said, getting in front of the group. "Maya, you, Emily, and Steven use the elevator to go up to the top and distract the woman. Both of you know how this world works and Steven has his shield to protect you with."

Steven nodded and summoned his shield. "You've got it!"

"Leave everything to us Ben!" Candy exclaimed, excited to be apart of the action.

"Meanwhile, Danny, Star, and I will help the others break free and then when they all transform, we will join the fight!" Ben pounded his fist together. "Stopping those demons will save our universes."

"Thank you Ben. Here, you'll need to take Dina to Natalie. She needs her to transform." Maya handed the happy baby to him. Dina looked up at Ben and started cooing. She reached her hands to touch his face, bringing a smile on Ben's.

"Okay Ben, we'll meet you up there. Stay safe please..." Emily said, looking at him with a worried expression.

Ben nodded, making her sigh in relief. Placing Dina on his back, he went through the Omnitrix before landing on the alien that he wanted. With a flash of green, he changed into a flying manta creature with glowing green eyes.

"JETRAY!" It shouted, making the others smile at the new form. Dina squealed in happiness and hung on tightly.

"Hey Star, do you need a lift?" Danny asked the blonde princess.

"I guess so. Can't access my inner form at the moment." Star held up her arms to allow Danny to grab them.

The trio flew up high into the clouded skies of Clover Tower. Emily looked at Candy who just gave her a pat on the arm.

"Don't worry Emily. Once this universe is safe, the others will help us out! Remember there are over 50 cures across our universe." The pixie reminded her.

"Wow! That's a lot of girl power." Steven said, impressed that female warriors existed in many forms.

"What can we say, there are enough to make an army!" Maya joked, making a determined look at the tower. "Now let's get going!"

Unbeknownst to them, five figures watched from the shadows, eyes glowing red at the prospect of defeating those heroes.

* * *

 **The Labyrinth of Azael's Dungeon**

Meanwhile, Rook was leading the others down the many tunnels underneath the Azael Castle. Connie and Marco took the back since they had the swords and Kelsey and Sam was in the middle. They had gone down many twist and turns to find a way out but...

"UGH! ANOTHER DEAD END!?" Kelsey groaned, holding her hands on her head in annoyance. "I'm starting to think that we're just going around in circles at this point!"

"I agree with Kelsey. That's our seventh dead end in the past hour." Marco put out, wiping his brow. "Starting to see why people go insane down here."

"We must turn around and start again." Rook said, looking at the others. "Should we perhaps take a small break?"

"As much as I want to get out here, I need some time to catch my breath." Sam leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. "Great...even the darkness in my eyes are more appealing than the walls around me."

Connie stabbed her sword next to her. "Well it could be worse. One time Steven and I were trapped within our minds."

"You say that like he and you were some sort of being? How is that possible?" Kelsey asked her, curious.

"You aren't wrong. When Steven and I fuse together, we become a fusion known as Stevonnie! Being Stevonnie is such an experience that brings us closer."

Rook gave her a look of shock. "What is your friend? How are you able to do that?"

"He's a half alien, half human creation. His mother..." Connie stopped talking, knowing it was better if Steven explained his past. "It's complicated."

"Sounds pretty cool! I mean, I'm a human fighting monsters on a daily basis with a princess from another dimension. None of this adds up!" Marco grinned at Connie. "So I guess I can relate."

"Try being friends with a boy who can turn into a ghost." Sam put her thoughts in. "Every day I fear that he might get hurt from doing all this, but I know he'll be safe. He can handle his own fights, but that doesn't mean I won't worry for him."

"My friends and I got sucked into a world where fighting killer clowns is normal! And then we realized we weren't the only ones fighting evil! Apparently we never knew how many girls were just like us!" Kelsey said, laughing to her own self.

"My best friend is the hero of the universe and can transform into over 70 alien creatures."

The four stopped talking to look at Rook. They had not seen that one coming.

"On that note, let's get going. If we travel some more, we should find the exit!" Kelsey jumped off the ground. "Come on, the sooner we get out, the sooner we find where our friends are!"

"Oh is that why you are so concerned with leaving? You just got here silly!" The five of them jumped seeing a strange little girl with hoards of imps flying behind her. Her face looked innocent, but they could see trace amounts of malice wrapped inside. "I was just talking with my good minions about finding the escaped prisoners and here you are!"

"You must be the one in charge!" Connie pointed her sword at the small girl, but she held up her hands in a surrendering position.

"Temper missy! I have enough power to throttle you all! But I guess I'll let my minions deal with you instead." Nyx waved her hands to the drooling lesser demons. They screeched and charged with their claws drawn. The heroes drew their weapons and Kelsey transformed for the fight ahead.

"HI-YAH!"

One of the imps was kicked in the face, sending it flying towards the wall and disappearing into the darkness. Confused, Nyx turned her head to see a young man with long brown hair wearing a long white t-shirt, jeans, and black boots walk out from the shadows. In his hands was a strange device of some sort.

"Who are you and how did you manage to get in here?" Her happy demeanor broke a bit as she glared angrily at the intruder.

The man turned to see the other five. "Are you guys okay?"

"Uh...yeah, but who the heck are you?" Connie asked, still stunned by his appearance.

"Let's just say that this isn't the first time I've been inside a dark tunnel underneath a secret lair." He joked, turning his attention back to the now pissed off demon girl. "I would suggest you surrender properly before things turn ugly."

Nyx was more than furious now. "How dare you-! I am Nyx, the Demon of Pride and I will not tolerate this behavior! You need a lesson in discipline!"

"All you bad guys are just the same. But if you insist, I think it's Morphin Time!"

The device opened up to reveal four colors as a dial spun around through each of them before landing on the glowing green dot.

"DRAGONZORD!"

* * *

 **Next Time...**

 **Emily: These Shadow Cures are no joke!**

 **Maya: I won't let you use my friends anymore!**

 **Kevin: No! Don't do this!**

 **Dani: Kevin just turned evil!**

 **Ben: I have no idea what this has to do with politics.**

 **Nyx: How many people walk around in spandex uniforms?!**

* * *

 **Sorry for the late delay! I really need to get back into this story!**


End file.
